Sentimientos de Robot
by NMathers
Summary: Una niña ingresa a Wammy's House y no tarda mucho para ser la sucesora numero 1 de L junto a Near. Con quien formó una gran amistad sin darse cuenta. Pero con el paso del tiempo sus sentimientos hacia el 'Robot' cambian. Y no solo a una simple amistad. Near x OC
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Robot sin emociones

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda. Porque no podía moverme? Porque seguía allí parada? Ellos no podían estar muertos, no podía creerlo. En realidad no quería aceptarlo. Pero ahí estaban. Los cuerpos de mis padres estaban allí tirados, había sangre a su alrededor. Mi padre se encontraba boca abajo y mi madre mirándome, con sus ojos abiertos, sus ojos… estaban vacíos, sin vida. Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos. Por qué me había quedado ahí parada mientras mis padres estaban siendo asesinados? Por qué?!

Comencé a buscar pistas que pudieran ayudarme a saber quién fue. Mi padre era detective, él me había enseñado que debía hacer. Corrí hasta su habitación. Y encontré el detector de huellas de mi padre. Baje a la escena del crimen y pase el detector por todos lados, hasta que encontré una huella que no era la de mi padre. Pero el asesino no tenía nombre, solo tenía una letra B. En ese momento recordé el momento en que asesinaron a mis padres, el asesino tenía un fierro con una B en la punta, estaba caliente, y con eso dejo su marca en los cuerpos de mis padres. Mi madre tenía un B en su pierna mientras que mi padre la tenía en el pecho. B…

Había descubierto algo, pero no era casi nada. Me arrodille en frente de ellos. Las lágrimas seguían bajando por mis mejillas pero yo no mostraba ninguna emoción, mis ojos ahora estaban vacíos como los de mi madre. Ya no me quedaba nada en este mundo. Solo me tenía a mí misma. Debía ser fuerte, pase lo que pase, debía ser fuerte, mostrar sentimientos demostraba debilidad.

Las horas pasaron y eran las 6 p.m. Yo seguía de rodillas frente a ellos. Las lágrimas pararon hace demasiado, desde que me dije a mi misma que no dejaría que nada me afecte. Seguiría siendo fuerte.

De repente una melodía que conocía perfectamente comenzó a sonar. Era el celular de mi padre. Lentamente comencé a acercarme hacia él. Y saque del bolsillo del saco su celular. Me extrañé al ver que el contacto que estaba llamando no tenía número de contacto si no que solo estaba nombrado por 'Ryuzaki'

Conteste y antes de que pudiera decir algo, la persona habló

-Richard necesito que vengas ahora-Dijo una voz neutra del otro lado del teléfono.

-El está mu-muerto-Dije débil. Maldición! Por más que quiera me seguía afectando hablar de el.

-Mary?-Pregunto-Que paso con el?

Escuchar el nombre de mi madre me atravesó el corazón como una daga

-No, soy su hija- le dije

-Y tu madre?-preguntó

Yo solo me quede en silencio por unos segundos

-Ya veo…-dijo-Pequeña no te muevas de allí. Soy L. Me recuerdas?

-Si-dije susurrando, si lo recordaba. Como no recordar a alguien como él?

-Voy a buscarte. Adiós- dijo y corto.

Me quede de rodillas frente a mis padres. No pasaron más de 30 minutos cuando L atravesó la puerta con Watari. Ambos me miraron como esperando que diga algo. Pero yo solo mire a mis padres. L se acercó a mí y me alzo en los brazos. Mi vestido blanco estaba lleno de sangre. Por lo tanto lo manchaba a el.

-Te estoy manchando-dije mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Estaba a su altura

-No importa-Me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-Ven con nosotros.

-A dónde iremos?-le pregunté

-Ya verás-Dijo sonriendo-Pero primero tomaremos tus cosas, ya no vivirás aquí.

-Entiendo-dije mirando

El solo me miro con sus ojos, en los que podía ver un 'Lo siento pequeña'. Yo tome un poco de ropa y la puse en una pequeña maleta, con mis robots y mis dados ,etc. No tenía demasiadas cosas. El resto eran juguetes pero por más que quisiera no podría llevarlos.

Baje y encontr Watari hablando. Cuando notaron mi presencia. Watari tomo mi maleta y la llevo a la limosina. Yo ya me había cambiado. Tenía un short blanco con una remera blanca. No me importaba mucho mi vestimenta. Me subí a la limosina con L al lado.

Yo me encontraba en Los Ángeles. Pero yo soy Británica. Yo nací en Londres, Inglaterra. Habíamos venido con mi padre por un caso sobre un asesino en serie. Es lo único que sé. Mi madre le exigió a mi padre que no me hablara más del tema porque era pequeña pero yo tenía 8 años y sabia de todo. Mi padre me dijo que era superdotada y que él también lo fue. Que no debía sorprenderme al darme cuenta todo lo que sabia.

Observe por la ventana, aquellos parques que tanto disfrutaba antes. Ahora no me parecían nada más que árboles, césped y personas. Ya no sentía nada. Me sentía como un robot. Como mi madre decía. Robot sin emociones.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: L

Observaba como el detective comía su pastel. Era interesante… A cualquiera le parecería incomoda la posición en la que estaba sentado pero a él no parecía molestarle. Me miro y me sonrió. Pocas veces lo vi sonreír, generalmente él estaba serio mientras hacia su trabajo. Pero la mayoría de la veces en las que jugamos juntos, él tenía una sonrisa apenas visible en su rostro. Según L, yo le recordaba a el mismo cuando era pequeño. Pero jamás le pregunte por qué de su confesión.

#Flashback#

_-Lo siento L pero no puedo, mi esposa se fue de viaje por una semana y mi deber es cuidar de mi hija.-Dijo mi padre mientras daba vueltas por la sala con el teléfono en su oreja. Sonreí ante eso. Pocas veces mi padre tenía tiempo para estar conmigo._

_-Seguro?-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- Tu? Cuidando de mi hija?-dijo riéndose entre dientes_

_Mi sonrisa se borró. Cuidarme? L? Se suponía que mi padre debía cuidarme! No L! Lo mire con mala cara pero pareció no darse cuenta. Mi padre siempre andaba con L, resolviendo casos. Y L siempre era la razón de nuestras mudanzas. De aquí para allá._

_-Ok, te veo en 2 horas-dijo sonriendo y cortó en teléfono_

_-Se suponía que debías cuidarme. Le diré a mamá- Le dije con una sonrisa triunfante. Mi padre se sentía inferior ante mi madre._

_-Oh Vamos pequeña!-dijo animándome- L me pidió que investigue una escena y como mi trabajo debo hacerlo-Dijo aun sonriendo_

_-Pero…-No me dejo terminar y me interrumpió_

_-Que dirías si vamos a comprar los materiales que me pediste para armar tu robot. Y de paso compramos dulces- dijo sonriendo_

_Mis ojos se iluminaron. Mi propio robot a control remoto. Siempre quise uno pero mi madre no quería que tenga robots porque decía que los robots, eran fríos y calculadores, que no tenían sentimientos. Que debía comprarme una muñeca sonriente como todas las niñas de 5 años normales. Pero mi padre siempre le decía, que yo no era una niña normal, yo era especial. Y yo lo sabía._

_Fuimos a la ferretería y le dije al vendedor todo lo que necesitaba. Se quedó sorprendido al ver que yo sabía exactamente todo lo que requería para hacer mi robot. Yo ya me había acostumbrado a las reacciones de los demás. Luego fuimos a la tienda de dulces y compramos demasiados._

_Llegamos a un edificio enorme. La guarida de L. Me recordaba a Batman, con su Baticueva. Pasamos por varia seguridad. Subimos al elevador, hasta el último piso antes de la azotea, claro, cuando llegamos, pude observar que era un piso muy bonito. Había mucha tecnología y me puse a admirar los dispositivos. Y una enorme computadora. Enfrente de la computadora había una silla con rueditas y en ella había un hombre. No lo podía ver bien. Solo su cabeza despeinada. La silla dio vuelta hacia nosotros. No era como me lo imaginaba. Era un hombre alto y flaco que no tenía calzado y estaba vestido por un jean desgastado y una remera blanca con mangas largas._

_-Hola Richard, esta pequeña es tu hija-dijo acercando su cara demasiado, DEMASIADO a la mía. _

_Mi padre solo asintió en modo de respuesta. L seguía con su cara en frente mío y con la punta de un dedo en su labio._

_-Interesante… jamás en mi vida vi unos ojos como los que tú tienes, pequeña._

_Dijo viendo mis ojos violeta. Me estaba estudiando. Yo también lo estudiaba a él. Debo admitir que grande fue la sorpresa cuando lo vi. El volvió a su silla y se sentó en la posición en la que antes se encontraba. Yo observe el suelo, buscando un lugar en el que pueda armar mi robot. Cuando lo encontré me dirigí silenciosamente y me senté en el piso. Con la rodilla derecha al lado de mi mejilla derecha y la otra pierna en el piso._

_-Pequeña, ya vuelvo L se quedara contigo-dijo sonriéndome_

_-Cómo puedo estar segura que no es un asesino serial que está esperando a que te vayas para comenzar a analizar mis debilidades y así asesinarme porque puedo ver que hay un 17.5% de que él lo sea-Dije seria_

_-Porque no lo es-dijo suspirando- A veces me pregunto si sería mejor que no fueras superdotada y crecieras como una niña debe hacerlo-dijo mirándome fijamente._

_-Pues sería como una niña normal. Pero no inteligente, si quieres que sea ilusa y tonta como las demás niñas lo son, bien por ti, pero yo no quiero ser así, no cambiaré, me gusta ser como soy.-dije notablemente enojada._

_Mi padre suspiró. Pude notar que L y Watari quedaron sorprendidos por mi confesión. Y no es la primera vez que pasaba esto. Me sentía frustrada al ver que la gente me rodeaba trababa de cambiar quien era. No podían obligarme a cambiar quien era y tampoco podían obligarme a entablar relaciones sociales con los demás o sentir sentimientos o pensar de distinta manera._

_Mi padre se fue y yo me senté a construir mi robot. Tenia planeado hacer un robot mecánico que funcione a control remoto cuyas articulaciones puedan ser como las de un humano. Para eso configure un mando de mi consola Xbox 360 para poder usar sus botones como movimientos para el robot. Los RT Y RB eran para brazos y piernas. A, X, B y Y eran para movimientos, como saltos, disparos (Tiene un arma de balas de goma pequeña), etc._

_Tenía la molesta sensación de que alguien estaba observándome, odio que la gente me mire. Mire hacia la derecha y me encontré a L en su silla comiendo pastel. Observándome con sus ojos negros. Luego volví a concentrarme en mi robot. _

_-No te he preguntado cómo te llamas- dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado_

_-Mi nombre es Pauline-dije mirándolo_

_-Pauline, lindo-dijo asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza- Que haces?_

_-Un robot.-dije seca_

_-Uhm-dijo con la punta de sus dedos en su labio._

_Odiaba que la gente me distrajera de lo que hacía. No podía concentrarme pero no encontraba la forma correcta de decirle que me deje en paz. Sabía que mi papa se enteraría de alguna manera y que me recriminaría._

_-Puedo ayudarte?-dijo señalando el robot que estaba casi terminado._

_-Si-dije_

_Y así terminamos el robot. Cuando terminamos L comenzó a hablarme sobre el caso en el que estaba trabajando. Era sobre un ladrón de bancos cuyo nombre era A. Al que nunca se le vio el rostro. Me hablo sobre los sospechosos y me pidió mi opinión. Era simple. El idiota quiso darse a conocer y dejaba pistas como los asesinos seriales lo hacen. Pero todos los datos daban a el. Pero solo había un nombre: Alex más conocido como A. Eso se le paso de alto. Era el único sospechoso con un nombre que comience con la letra A y todo daba hacia él._

_Le dije eso a L. Y con una pequeña sonrisa asintió._

_-Piensas igual que yo-dijo aun con su sonrisa_

_-Me estas poniendo aprueba-Dije afirmando_

_-Exactamente-dijo- es sorprendente podrías hasta superar a Mello y llegar hasta el puesto de Near._

Lo último lo dijo susurrando

_Estaba por responder pero mi padre entro con una gran sonrisa._

_-Caso cerrado-dijo_

_L sonrio. Nos quedamos hablando sobre el caso, incluyéndome en la conversación, y luego L comenzó a hablar sobre mi inteligencia y comenzó a hacer preguntas. Este L me cayó bien. No muchas personas me caían bien, de hecho solo mi familia._

#Fin del Flashback#

-Pequeña Pauline-dijo L sacándome me de mis recuerdos

Yo solo lo mire. Mi cara no tenía ninguna emoción. Yo ya no sentía nada. L notó que yo había cambiado. No es que el estuviese esperando que sonriera luego de haber visto como mis padres eran asesinados. Pero generalmente, cuando estaba triste, lo mostraba. Pero ahora, solo un ser humano frio y calculador, o como mi madre hubiese descripto: Un robot

-Quiero hablarte algo importante-dijo serio-Recuerdas a tu hermano Beyond?

-Si- dije confundida. El había muerto hace mucho, en un accidente.

-Pues, esto es algo difícil de explicar-suspiro- será mejor que te de los documentos.

Estuve horas leyendo. Y todavía no podía creerlo.

-Mis padres quisieron esconderme que él era un asesino…

Asintió

-Y por eso mintieron que murió…

-Exacto-dijo asintiendo con su pulgar el la boca

-Tú, pequeña Pauline, eres mi pequeña hermana menor.-dijo sonriendo


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Wammy's House

Estábamos caminando por el patio del frente de la Wammy's House. Un orfanato para niños superdotados con el propósito de educar a los niños para que se conviertan en sucesores de L. No quería entrar, pero, que más podía hacer? No podía vivir en la calle, y L debe resolver casos. No tuve mucho tiempo para hablar con él, luego de enterarme que era mi hermano mayor. Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle. Yo iba atrás de L, asegurándome de que nadie podría verme. No me gustaba llamar la atención. Y al parecer, L no iba muy seguido allí. Lo más probable es que cuando entre, todos los niños se le tiren encima. Si son pocos, podría irme sigilosamente sin que nadie me notara. Si, eso haría.

Watari abrió la puerta de entrada, y desde adentro solo se oían gritos y niños correr. Cuando L entró, todos se quedaron callados por aproximadamente 30 segundos. Luego uno grito:

-Es L!

Y tal como dije, un montón de niños lo rodearon, algunos lograron notar mi presencia, los niños me empujaban, otros me miraban… Estaban invadiendo mi espacio personal y eso no me gustaba. Sigilosamente me arrodille, y gateé hasta salir del amontonamiento. Cuando iba saliendo, note un pequeño niño albino probablemente de mi edad, armando un rompecabezas.

-Bien-me dije a mi misma, alguien civilizado. No me acerque a el por qué se veía concentrado y sabía perfectamente lo que se siente estar concentrado en algo y que alguien venga a molestar, así que solo fui con Watari que se encontraba a un costado sonriendo al ver que los niños estaban felices por la llegada del ''joven L'' como él le decía.

-No quieres hacer amigos?-pregunto divertido Watari

Realmente no le veía la gracia a esa pregunta, pero solo negué con una leve sonrisa apenas notable. Mire hacía el piso mientras ponía la punta de un dedo en mis labios y me puse a pensar… Amigos? Me era difícil hacer amigos, aunque disfrutaba de mi propia compañía, no me quejaba. Además tengo mis robots y L me dijo que aquí podría construir cuantos robots quisiera…

Me extrañe de que todo estuviera tan silencioso, levante la mirada y me encontré con todos los niños clavando sus miradas en mi… Maldición! Mire a L, quien se estaba riendo al ver mi cara de frustración.

-No me resulta gracioso-dije mirando a L

-A mi si- dijo riéndose

Y todos seguían mirándome, un niño de cabello rubio, al cual confundí por una chica. Se acercó y me pregunto quién era. Yo solo mire a L, el me miro a mi con una sonrisa, confirmando lo que estaba pensando.

-Soy Bree-dije mirando hacia abajo

-Soy Mello-dijo sonriendo.

L lo miro con cara de asesino serial.

-Que?

-Oh, oh nada-dijo dándose cuenta de su error. No debía dar pistas de que él era mi hermano.

Estaba incomoda, porque se acerca tanto. Mire hacia atrás y pude notar que Watari estaba conteniéndose la risa. Clave mi mirada en Watari, le dedique la mirada más fría que pude, y cuando se inmuto de que lo estaba viendo, se puso un tanto serio y nervioso. Recuerdo que mi madre me enseñó a usar esa mirada. Ella también la usaba en papá cuando no estaba de acuerdo.

-Y? no piensas hacer amigos?-Pregunto L conteniéndose la risa

-Ya te dije, no soy buena haciendo amigos-dije fastidiada

-Lo sé-dijo esta vez riéndose

-No volveré a contarte algo sobre mí nunca jamás-dije mostrándole mi mirada.

-Como lo haces?-dijo acercando su cara hacia mí y puso cara de admiración.

-No te lo diré-dije seria

-Recuerda que ya me dijiste tus debilidades-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-es todo lo que debo saber, para fastidiar a mi hermana menor- lo último lo dijo susurrando, obviamente para que los demás no escucharan.

Sonreí triunfante

-Realmente crees que yo te diría mis debilidades? Te equivocaste, tu tomaste lo que te conté como debilidad, pero en realidad eso es una ventaja para mí que, tu pasaste por desapercibida-dije ahora yo sonriendo.

-Interesante-dijo asintiendo-Bien jugado pero aunque me hayas ganado, no significa que yo no esté por divertirme-dijo acercándose peligrosamente hacia mi, todos los niños observaban-Suspire- tendría que alejarme un poco de L la próxima vez que venga. Yo me eche hacia atrás.

-No invadas mi espacio personal-dije señalándole mientras se acercaba-no L, no!

Y L me tomo como un saco de papas-Suspire

-Sabes que eres muy infantil, cierto?-dije seca

-Sep-dijo sonriente.

Pero su alegría no duro mucho, porque lo tome de los hombros y di un salto por su espalda, como un rol, en el aire y caí de cuclillas con una pierna delante de la otra. L se dio vuelta confundido. Yo solo me pare normal y me cruce de brazos.

-Bieen-dijo sobrando- No te molestare más

Sonreí triunfante. L se acercó a mí, me tomo de la mano y caminamos por el pasillo.

Entramos a una pequeña oficina en la que se encontraba un señor de mayor edad. Con una tremenda cara de cansancio que se podía notar a kilómetros. Sonrió un poco cuando lo vio, y un tanto sorprendido cuando me vio, no sé si fueron mis ojos, o algo que L le haya comentado sobre mí.

-Ella es? Tu-tu hermana?-dijo sorprendido.

Si, definitivamente, era algo que L le comento sobre mí, yo era su hermana. L solo asintió. El anciano se arrodillo ante mí, y solo dijo:

-Impresionante-dijo mirando mis ojos-Mi nombre es Roger, como es tu nombre pequeña L?

Confundida lo mire y solo le dije:

-Bree

-Ok-dijo levantándose- Podrías completar este formulario?

Sin contestar, tome suavemente el formulario y arrastre los pies hasta el escritorio y comencé a completarlo.

-Piensas decirle a ellos?-Pregunto Roger en voz baja pero audible para mí

-No lo sé, estoy considerando decirles-Dijo L susurrando.

Ok, era obvio que se referían al tema de que yo era hermana de L, pero decirles a quién?! El formulario ya estaba terminado, me dirigí hacia Roger y le entregué las hojas.

El y Roger conversaban de no sé qué, mientras yo pensaba a quien le dirían que L y yo somos hermanos.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Caso Cerrado

-Bien, comencemos-dijo L sonriendo mientras se sentaba en una silla que estaba al frente de la cama de mi nueva habitación.

Yo solo asentí

-Ten lee esto y dime todo lo que piensas sobre esto-Dijo mientras me daba unos documentos, yo volví a asentir.

Comencé a leer. No tarde mucho, eran 7 paginas.

-Beyond y tú son mis hermanos, ustedes son gemelos. Ambos vinieron a Wammy's porque mis padres ustedes fueron secuestrados y abandonados en la calle…-dije razonando- Tu superabas a Beyond en todo…-El asintió sonriendo- Pasaron los años y a los 18 comenzó a cometer asesinatos en Los Ángeles. Mi padre comenzó a trabajar contigo y descubrió que eras su hijo, pero también pregunto por Beyond, pero tú no sabías su paradero porque tú no investigaste su caso hasta este año… Por lo tanto, Beyond asesino a mi padre aunque no podría encontrar el porqué de sus actos…-dije pensativa- Crees que sea porque quería vengarse por el hecho de que nuestros padres jamás lo buscaron?-Mire a L

-Yo tampoco sé porque lo hizo- dijo dudoso

-Oh… crees que lo hizo… por mí?-dije dándome cuenta de algo-Eso es-dije asintiendo

-Qué? Que paso?-dijo L sobresaltado-Cuéntame!-se sentó al lado mío en la cama en una posición normal.

-Una pregunta… Como lo tomo el… cuando… tu sabes?-dije incomoda por el hecho de que mis padres los hayan abandonado sin buscarlos.

-Muy mal, pero también estaba enojado-dijo mirando hacia abajo-yo solo lo consolé-dijo en vos baja.

-Lo siento-dije apenada-estoy segura mis padres si te amaban…y a el también-dije mientras trataba de abrazarlo.

Yo no acostumbraba a abrazar gente. Él era mi hermano, era mi familia. Mis brazos no sabían si abrazarlo o no. Me decidí por abrazarlo. Lentamente, apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho. L me devolvió el abrazo.

-Ahora pequeña, que descubriste?-dijo suave con una sonrisa

-Eh, bueno, lo que me dijiste deja un 78% de que B, haya asesinado a mis padres para que pase por lo mismo que paso él. Por eso el cuándo me vio, no me mató, él quería que sienta el dolor que es el estar sin padres…-dije mirando hacia abajo.

-Espera, tu no me dijiste que él te vio! Porque no me lo dijiste?-me pregunto

-Porque yo vi cuando los asesinaron y no hice nada.-dije mirando hacia abajo

-No podías hacer nada, lo importante ahora es que estas viva y me tienes a mí-dijo sincero.

L fue el que ahora me abrazó. Me sentía protegida, pero no tenía que acostumbrarme, L se iría pronto. Y sería más difícil despedirme de él. Me separe y le sonreí. Él lo entendió.

-Bien pequeña Bree-dijo con una sonrisa-El caso está cerrado. Ahora solo faltan….-dijo esperando que continúe la frase.

-Pruebas-dije sonriendo. Me alzo en sus brazos.

Bajamos al comedor, ya era de noche y debíamos comer, pude notar que quedaban pocos niños. La mayoría ya había comido. Fuimos a buscar nuestras bandejas de comida, y L me miro esperando que diga donde nos sentaríamos, yo señale la mesa más apartada de todas, en la que solo se encontraba el chico de blancos cabellos. Las demás estaban ocupadas po niños. Me preguntaba por qué a él lo apartaban.

-Hola Near-saludo L, Near, así que ese era su seudónimo.

-Hola L, Bree-dijo serio mientras comenzaba a comer, al parecer, también acababa de llegar.

-Hola-dije apenas audible, pero creo que si me logro escuchar.

Nos sentamos cerca de él. Los tres estábamos en silencio. Yo miraba hacia abajo tratando de que no notase mis ojos. El único que me miró fijamente a los ojos fue ese niño Mello y su amigo pelirrojo. Estaban sorprendidos. Sus caras eran graciosas. Notaba la mirada de L. Yo lo miré, el miró a Near y luego a mí, volvió a mirar a Near y luego a mi… Confundida miré a Near, quien justo giró su vista hacia mí y abrió los ojos como plato, oh no! Odiaba que se queden mirando mis ojos. El solo bajo la vista y volvió a su expresión normal. No le vi nada anormal a Near, así que volví a mirar a L.

-Qué?-Preguntamos Near y yo al mismo tiempo

Volví a mirar a Near, el me miró a mí. Y volví a mirar a L . Este juego de miradas me estaba cansando.

L comenzó a reír, yo lo miraba con expresión seria. Los sentimientos ya se habían ido. Ahora solo los mostraba con L. Porque era mi hermano y era lo único que tenía, lo único que me quedaba.

-Us-ustedes-dijo mientras reía-son muy graciosos.-No paraba de reír

Yo solo lo mire sin ninguna expresión en mi cara y seguí comiendo. Near hizo lo mismo. No podía entender a lo que el detective se refería, y eso me frustraba.

-Que te sucede?-dije dejando la comida de lado.

-No se dan cuenta?-nos preguntó a ambos

Yo negué y mire a Near quien también negó.

-Ustedes dos son Idénticos!-dijo sonriendo- Mírense!

Yo mire a Near, analizándolo, y el hizo lo mismo. Miramos a L

-Ambos se darán cuenta… pronto-dijo mientras volvía a su pastel.

Yo solo me quede callada observándolo.

-Vamos pequeña Bree, se está haciendo tarde-me agarró de la mano y caminamos-Adios Near

-Adiós-dijo mirándonos confundidos por el cariño que L me tenía

Yo solo susurre Adiós. Yo no hablaba mucho con las demás personas.

Llegamos a mi habitación. Y L se despidió de mí con un abrazo.

-Quiero que duermas, Bree-dijo sonriendo

-No prometo nada-dije sonriendo.

Me miró con mala cara. Yo resignada le dije –Esta bien- y sonrió.

-Mañana te daré una noticia muy importante, Adiós- y desapareció por el pasillo.

A la mañana me levante muy temprano y me puse a jugar con mis robots. Cree uno, con las piezas que L me dio. Hoy era sábado, que debía hacer? Alguien toco mi puerta. Era L, yo alce mi robot del piso y lo lleve conmigo. Me llevo con él a una oficina, apartada de todos. Supuse que era de él porque estaba un poco abandonada.

-Tú serás mi sucesora número 1-dijo de la nada.

-Yo?-dije confundida

-Sí, tú y Near. Ambos tienen un nivel de inteligencia al 100%, por lo tanto los dos no pueden superarse al otro-yo solo asentí. Los otros sucesores ya vendrán pronto.

-Ok-dije

Me senté en el piso y comencé a jugar con mi robot. L se reía. No quise preguntar por qué. Últimamente la cabeza de mi hermano no se encontraba en el mejor estado. Y no quería frustrarme al saber que había algo que no entendía.

El primero en llegar fue Mello y su compañero pelirrojo, al parecer, habían llegado temprano para poder hablar con L.

-Hola L, hola Bree-dijo Mello

-Hola-dije susurrando, L también lo saludo

-Hola, me llamo Matt- dijo estirando su mano

Yo solo la tome. Y Matt miró mis ojos. Se acercó hacia a mí a exactamente 5 cm de mi cara. Mientras miraba sorprendido. Que la gente no se daba cuenta de que estaban demasiado cerca?! Yo solo traté de alejar mi cara. Y Matt se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y se alejó.

-Lo siento-dijo

Luego Near entró por la puerta, y se sentó en el piso con su robot. Así que no soy la única persona a la que le gustan los robots. Me gustaría echárselo en la cara a mi madre. Quien siempre me decía que ya nadie jugaba con ellos. Luego espere que L hablara. Near estaba en frente mio. Mello al lado de L y Matt al lado mío jugando con su Psp (PlayStation Portable). Yo también tenía una. Pero no lo diría, no creo que sea un tema de interés.

-Bien, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, Bree se convirtió en una de mis sucesoras-dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla en la posición habitual.

-En que puesto esta? Creí que solo habían 3 puestos de sucesor-dijo Mello.

Así que Mello odia a Near por superarlo en el puesto de sucesor, interesante… Me pregunto cuál será la reacción de Mello al enterarse que yo acabo de entrar y superarlo. Al parecer, como L me dijo la noche anterior. Mello tiene un carácter impulsivo. Mientras que Matt piensa las cosas pero que no muestra estar interesado en el puesto. Además de que es la mano derecha de Mello. Siempre se los ve juntos. O mejor dicho, siempre se ve que Matt sigue a Mello a todas partes.

-En el puesto número 1, con Near-todo se quedó en silencio luego de que L dijo eso. Lo único que se escuchaba eran las teclas de Matt y los de mi joystick que controlaba mi robot. Sabía que me estaban mirando. Pero solo los ignore. Seguí concentrada en hacer que mi robot sacara correctamente el arma de su armadura de Halo. Halo era un juego futurista. Me gustaban los juegos así. Ver cosas que no podías ver en el presente, aunque sea en un juego y las probabilidades que en el futuro existan sean nulas. Levanté la mira y vi a Mello que no sabía qué hacer? Si gritaba o solamente se quedaba callado. Solo se calló y dirigí la mirada a L que se encontraba pensando en algo. No sabía que pensaba, así que solo volví a ver mi robot y dispare hacia un pequeño arco que había creado con madera. Justo en el blanco.

-Hay otra cosa que quiero decir-dijo serio mirándonos-Quiero que cuiden de Bree.

Yo lo mire totalmente confundida. Y luego entendí...

-76%-dije

-Exacto-dijo L

-De que hablan?-dijo Mello quien estaba confundido. Near y Matt al parecer también. Mir el asintió.

-76% de probabilidades de que Beyond Birthday venga por mí-dije seria, con mi robot disparando hacia los blancos.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Pequeña discusión

Todos estaban callados. Y volvían las miradas hacia mí. Levanté mi vista y seguían mirándome.

-Se puede saber por qué siguen mirándome?-dije sin emoción

-Bree-dijo L sentándose en una silla en una posición normal.

Suspire. Ahora se pondría tonto. Siempre que lo hace, cambia su forma de ser.

-Qué?-dije quitando la vista de mi robot

-Quiero que vivas…-lo interrumpí

-No es necesario que los obligues a cuidarme-dije volviendo a mi robot

-Si, pero…

No lo deje terminar. Y formule una pregunta

-Matt-dije

-Eh? Qué? Ah? Eh?-dijo mientras ponía su consola de lado

-Que harías si Beyond apareciera entrara en Wammy's?

-Pues… supongo que… yo…-dijo pasándose la mano nerviosamente la cabeza, luego sonrió-Lo golpearía con bolas de fuego y le daría sus pataditas!

-Mello-dije ahora mirando al rubio

-Pues, trataría de defenderme-dijo el- y defenderte…-dijo mirando a otro lado

L sonrío satisfecho

-Y tu Near?-mirando al albino

-Llamaría a alguien mayor-dijo tranquilamente

-Pues ahí tienes. Mello se defendería, Matt haría lo que sea que dijo y Near llamaría a un adulto.

-Y si tuviera un arma?-dijo con ojos abiertos

-No creo que sea tan inútil como para dejar que rastreen su arma. Y si la tuviera un arma. Él tendría que raptarme primero, no me mataría aquí porque no tendría demasiado tiempo para quitar sus huellas, luego de matarme. Y además, Beyond solo mata con cuchillos. Disfruta ver el dolor en la cara de sus víctimas. Por eso siempre se encarga de que sus asesinatos sean lentos, dolorosos y sádicamente…-dije como si fuera lo más normal. Matt tragó saliva

-Bree-dijo serio

-L-dije ahora yo seria

-Te necesito viva-dijo

-L-volví a repetir

-Qué?-dijo

-Podrías volver a tu posición normal?-dije-Estoy segura que perdiste mas del 40% de tus habilidades deductivas al sentarte normalmente.

-No es cierto.

Todos asintieron

-Tiene razón-dijo Mello

-Sí, te estas comportando… raro-agregó Matt

-Trato de protegerlos! Ustedes son mis sucesores Y hermana menor!-dijo con los ojos bien abiertos

-Solo vuelve a tu posición normal-dije conteniéndome la risa. Me costaría acostumbrarme a no mostrar emociones, pero supongo que con la partida de L, me será mas fácil.

L me hizo caso. Y volvió a hablar. Los demás solo escuchaban la conversación. Maneje a mi robot para sacar su arma de su armadura. Apunte hacia L.

-Mello, Near, Matt, por favor...-no pudo seguir hablando por que mi bala cayó justo en su frente. Una pequeña sonrisa, apenas visible se posó en mi rostro. L me miro, era obvio que fui yo.

-Bree…-dijo sobándose la frente.

-L-dije mirándolo a los ojos-no lo hagas, te dije que esto es entre mí y Beyond.

-Solo tienes 8 años-dijo mirando hacia abajo.

-Estas poniendo las vidas de Mello, Matt y Near en peligro-dije con voz neutra-Eso no está bien.

-Y si viene, tu qué harías?-dijo L curioso posando su dedo en los labios

-Trataría de defenderme-dije tranquila

Mello comenzó reír. Yo lo mire con el ceño fruncido.

-Mello-dijo L

-Qué?-dijo el rubio mientras paraba de reír.

-Que de que te ríes?

-Nada. Nada-dijo sonriendo

-Mello-repitió-Pelea con Bree-dijo tranquilo

-QUE?!-dijo sobresaltado-No! Yo no le pego a las niñas

-Acaso tienes miedo?-dijo L inclinado su cabeza.

-No!-dijo molesto, le molestaba que dudaran de el.

-E e e No creo que sea buena idea. Mello golpea fuerte. Créanme yo lo sé más bien que nadie-dijo Matt interviniendo.

-Así veremos quién de los dos es más fuerte-dijo sonriendo

Mello se acercó a mí. Me pare de donde estaba sentada. Puse mi robot a un lado. Y me puse cerca de él. Se veía inseguro, su inseguridad lo hacía mostrar débil. No iba a ser la gran cosa. Lo miré esperando que diera el primer golpe. Pero él no se movía.

-Adelante-dije por si no se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba esperando

Matt estaba nervioso, no lo entiendo, él no estaba por pelear, porque lo hacía. Ya veo… me creen débil. Me prometí a mí misma que no dejaría que nada me afecte.

Mello levanto su puño y intento clavármelo en la cara. Pero con mi mano lo agarre, no me gusta el contacto físico. Prefería que la gente se quede en su espacio personal y no invadiera el mío. Pero la situación lo requería. Bien, Mello dio el primer golpe. Era fuerte pero no lo suficiente para superarme. Puse mi pie atrás del de Mello y lo empuje su pie hacia mí. Haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y callera al piso. L comenzó a reír entre dientes. Mello se enojó y se paró mirándome con odio. Yo seguía con mi cara normal. Mello se lanzó hacia mí, pero yo lo noquee. Apretando su nervio en la parte de atrás de su cuello. Yo me hice a un lado, para que no callera sobre mí. El calló al piso. Pero antes de que su cabeza tocara el piso. Lo agarré, si no lo hacía, al despertar, tendría un gran dolor de cabeza. Lo coloque suavemente en el piso y lo arrastre hacia el sillón en el que anteriormente estaba sentado.

Podía ver que Matt estaba en shock. L solo negaba con la cabeza mientras sonreía y Near… el por primera vez estaba sonriendo. No lo había visto sonreír. El seguía jugando con sus robots. Me gustaban los robots de Near. Pero yo era más de usar los mecánicos. Eran más complejos.

La habitación se quedó en silencio hasta que L lo rompió.

-Chicos, hoy debo irme. Debo solucionar el caso de Beyond lo antes posible para poder evitar que él llegue hasta aquí-dijo L triste

L de despidió de Matt, Near y de Mello, quien seguía inconsciente en el sofá. Cuando llegó a mí. Se agacho y me abrazo, yo le devolví su abrazo. Pero mi expresión seguía igual. Seguía sin emociones. L lo notó.

-Lo siento, no debí haber dudado de ti-dijo susurrando.

Yo baje mi cabeza. El error ya estaba hecho. L fue el único al que le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa o lo abrazaba. Él fue el único al que le mostré mis sentimientos y eso hizo que el pensara que yo era débil. Todo porque volví a expresar lo que sentía. Suspiré. No lo volvería a hacer más.

-Adiós L- le regale un beso en la mejilla. Me dolía hacerlo así pero no me quedaba de otra.

-Adiós Bree, Cuídate. Te quiero-dijo mientras se iba

Near y Matt miraban confusos. Ellos sabían que era mi hermano, pero él no solía comportarse así, él era más serio y frio. Supongo que el hecho de encontrarme, lo cambio un poco, bueno, bastante. Pero él seguía conservando su inigualable inteligencia.

Mello se despertó luego de 20 minutos. Parecía confundido. Al parecer no se despertó con dolor de cabeza. Bien. Near se había quedado a pesar de que nadie le ordeno que se quede. Supongo que se quedó porque es un lugar tranquilo para jugar. Me acerque a Mello. Matt se puso a mi izquierda y Near a mi derecha. Me sentía incomoda. Estaban demasiado cerca. Pero eso ahora no importaba.

-Estas bien?-le pregunte

-Que paso?-dijo confundido

-No contestes mi pregunta con otra pregunta. Estas bien?-dije con voz neutra

-Sí, pero que me paso?-dijo mirándonos a los tres

-Te venció una niña-dijo Near con una pequeña sonrisa que borro inmediatamente

Tenía ganas de patear a Near. Como iba a decir eso? Gire mi cabeza hacia su dirección. Y él me miro con su cara sin expresión. Yo lo mire de la misma manera. Sus ojos eran grises. Te perdías en ello. Lentamente gire mi cabeza hacia Mello. Near no era importante ahora.

-No fue un sueño?!-dijo enojado-tu!-dijo señalándome

-Si?-dije mirándolo fijamente.

-No me mires así-dijo nervioso-quiero la revancha.

-Lo siento, pero no aceptare-dije tranquila

-Qué? Porque?-dijo gritándome y señalándome

-Primero: No me grites, ni me señales. Segundo: Recurrir a la violencia no soluciona nada y Tercero: Yo no te hubiese golpeado si no fuera porque L me pidió que me defendiera para ver como es mi nivel de combate.

-Pero yo quiero una revancha-dijo levantando los brazos desesperado.

-Y eso es porque…?-dije esperando que contestara

-Porque no puedo dejar que una niña me gané-dijo desesperado

-Porque no puedes aceptarlo?-dije mirando a otro lado. Este niño era molesto

-Por que las chicas son débiles y yo soy un chico fuerte-dijo seguro

Volví mi mirada hacia a él.

-Pues no todas las chicas son débiles. No hables por todo el sexo femenino, porque no todas somos iguales-dije seria

-Pero…-dijo ideando algo.

-Adiós Mello, Matt, Near.

Tome mis cosas y me fui de la habitación. Dejando a un rubio adicto al chocolate, con la palabra en la boca. A un gamer pelirrojo confundido y a un albino amante de los puzles sorprendido

* * *

><p>Hola! Les habla Nadia, la autora. Siento haberlos confundido, es que me equivoque u.u. Yo comparto esta cuenta con mi prima, Shadow, estoy pensando en ponerla en el fic, no se si ponerla con Matt O Mello. Pero la pondré mas adelante. Ella creo que no entra aquí así que bue... Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Y espero sus reviews<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Linda

Entre a la cafetería y todas las miradas se posaron en mí. Caminaba con la mirada hacia abajo, con mi cara normal. Pero evitando que me miren a los ojos. Todavía nadie sabía cómo eran mis ojos. Y prefería que no lo hicieran. Pronto se olvidaran de mí. Y podre pasar desapercibida

Fui a retirar mi bandeja para luego fijarme en las mesas que se encontraban más vacías. Encontré la mesa en la que me senté el otro día, pero estaba Near. No es que no me agrade Near pero prefería estar sola. Aunque si tuviera que elegir a alguien como compañero, seria él. Puedo ser yo misma y él no se queja de que falta emoción en mi rostro.

Me acerque a él y le pregunté:

-Puedo sentarme aquí?-dije suave.

-Claro-dijo viendo su comida.

Me senté a comer. Estábamos en silencio. Ninguno de los dos hablábamos. Me puse a observar alrededor, había muchos niños que me miraban y murmuraban cosas. Pero aun así podía oírlos. Comentaban acerca de mi pelo. Mi pelo era marrón, largo y lacio. Me llegaban hasta la cintura. Y mi flequillo era un poco largo. 2 cm antes de llegar a la punta de mi nariz. Para que mis ojos estén cubiertos y pueda ver bien a mí alrededor. Las niñas comentaban acerca de que deseaban tener un pelo como el mío.

Jamás entendí el deseo por tener ciertos aspectos físicos, como ser rubia, morena, blanca, negra, gorda, flaca. Uno nace así, y así es como debería seguir. Porque nacimos así y punto. Hay que aceptar como somos.

Mientras pensaba en eso. Una niña se sentó a mi lado. Tenía dos coletas y era castaña. Sus ojos eran marrones oscuros con un tono miel. Su aura era cálida, lo que significaba que ella era una chica que desbordaba alegría por todos lados. Pero eso no quiere decir que, el hecho de que ella me hable, me haga muy feliz.

-Hola!-dijo sacudiendo su mano de un lado a otro.

-Hola-dije suave-

-Tu eres Bree. Cierto?-Yo asentí- Yo soy Linda-dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Yo reaccione y eche mi cara hacia atrás. Era ya como un acto de reflejo que tenía.

-Oum! Eres como Near-dijo de mala gana.

-A que te refieres?-dije mirando mi comida. Luego mire a Near quien nos miraba a ambas.

-Eres callada, y no dejas que te toquen-dijo sonriendo.

-Oh, pues sí, no me gusta hablar demasiado y no me agrada el contacto físico-dije suave

-Ah, son hermanos del alma-dijo riéndose… sola

-Oye no puedo ver tus ojos. De qué color son?-dijo curiosa-Espera! Quiero adivinar-dijo sonriente.

Linda comenzó a decir los colores normales de ojos. Pero no adivino.

-Eres ciega?-pregunto preocupada. Yo negué- Me rindo déjame ver!

Iba acercando su mano hacia mi flequillo. Suavemente agarre su mano alejándola de mi cara. Y me corrí un poco el pelo. Deje que viera mis ojos. No me iba a dejar de molestar hasta que lo haga. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Como platos.

-Tienes los ojos violetas!-dijo gritando.

Todos se dieron vuelta. A mirarnos.

-No hay necesidad de gritar-dije con mi voz monótona.

-Que bonitos ojos tienes-dijo sonriendo. Mi flequillo ya estaba en su lugar.

-Gracias-dije suave.

Suspiré. Haciendo que mi flequillo se levantase. Linda rio. Ella reía de todo lo que Near y yo hacíamos. Me estaba impacientando.

-Y Bree? Vas a salir a la hora de descanso?-dijo alegre.

-No-borro su sonrisa.

-Por qué?-dijo haciendo pucheritos

-Porque no me gusta salir a fuera. El sol me hace daño a mis ojos al ver demasiada luz, arden.

-Pero que harás todo ese tiempo?-dijo curiosa- te puedo prestar muñecas.

-No, gracias. Yo uso robots-dije saliendo de la cafetería. Near iba detrás de mí.

-Ustedes dos esperen-dijo gritando. Yo me di la vuelta y Near también.

Linda achico los ojos y nos señaló.

-Están seguros que ustedes no son hermanos vampiros?-dijo riendo.

Yo preferí no responder esa pregunta y seguí con mi camino.

En el camino me encontré a Roger, que al parecer me andaba buscando. Me llevo a su oficina y me conecto con L.

-Hola Bree-dijo una voz modificada que provenía de una computadora con una L gótica.

-Hola-dije normal.

-Quería avisarte que ya tenemos localizado a Beyond. Va a costar mucho trabajo atraparlo. Pero te prometo que lo haré. Y cuando lo tenga. Quisiera que hables con él-dijo la computadora

-Hablar sobre qué?-dije

-Cuando lo atrape te diré-dijo L

-Ok.. Oye L-dije

-Si?

-Puedo usar la oficina en la que nos reunimos, para jugar?-dije

-Sí, claro. Jajaja-se reía la voz.

-De que te ríes?-dije confundida. Mire a Roger y al parecer él también lo estaba

-Nada, nada. Me tengo que ir-dijo-Te quiero.

-Adiós, yo también te quiero-dije despidiéndome.

Antes de salir de la oficina. Roger me detuvo y me entrego un paquete de regalo, de parte de L. Decidí que lo abriría en la oficina de L. Le agradecí y seguí mi camino. Los niños corrían de aquí para allá. Hoy es Domingo por lo tanto, mañana seria Lunes y asistiría a clases por primera vez en Wammy's. Luego de la cena tendría que retirar mis horarios e inscribirme en una materia extracurricular.

Pase por mi habitación por mis robots y algunos Legos. Llegue a la oficina de L y estaba vacía.- Bien- me dije a mi misma. Me senté en el suelo y puse mis juguetes en frente mío. Abrí el paquete de regalo y era una esfera de la muerte de legos. Sonreí mentalmente. Lo quería mucho aunque no lo demostrara. Es el único que me queda.

Comencé a construirla. La puerta se abrió, pero no quite la vista de mi construcción. Supuse que vendría a jugar aquí. Después de todo es un lugar tranquilo.

-No te molesta mi presencia?-dijo mientras me miraba, agarrándose un mechón de pelo y girándolo con su mano.

-No-dije mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Entro y se sentó en frente mío. Lo cual me sorprendió, aunque no lo demostré. Pensaba que se sentaría en otro lugar pero bueno…

Ninguno de los dos hablaba. Solo silencio. En el fondo lo agradecía. No soy muy buena socializando con gente de mi edad. Tampoco se mucho sobre el además de que es como una versión mía pero masculina.

La puerta se volvió a abrir dejando ver a Linda que venía saltando y riendo.

-Hola!-saludó con una gran sonrisa.

Maldecí en mi interior. No sería fácil alejarla.

-Hola-dijimos Near y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Emm…-dijo moviendo su pie de un lado a otro-Quieren salir a jugar?

Ambos negamos.

-Oh! Vamos! Por qué no salen?-dijo arrodillándose en frente de nosotros.

Yo no conteste a esa pregunta. Yo ya se lo había dicho y no volvería a repetírselo. Near tampoco respondió. Supuse que esto sucedía todos los días.

-No me ignoren!-grito-Si no salen. Yo me quedo!

Y se sentó molesta en el suelo al lado de Near.

-Que haces Near?-dijo curiosa.

-Lo que ven tus ojos es lo que hago-dijo mientras construía un castillo de dados.

Yo aún seguía armando la esfera de la muerte. Al ser una construcción en forma esférica. Era más complicado, y debía hacerlo tranquila y concentradamente si quería que salga con forma, y un parecido a la original, salvo por que esta era de legos. Esta esfera saldría geométrica.

Deje de escucharlos y me concentre en mi esfera. Al parecer, Linda gustaba de Near. Interesante… Bueno por otro lado estaba Beyond. Me pregunto dónde estará. Y que es lo que quiere L que yo hablé con él.

No creo que Beyond venga este año. Supongo que esperará a que tenga 12 o 13. Porque al ser mayor de edad tengo más libertades. Como poder salir afuera del orfanato. Obviamente acompañada. Supongo que aprovecharía eso para atacarme. También me pregunto cuáles son sus intenciones. Me secuestrara o solo me asesinara? Tenía tantas preguntas, pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Linda.

-Puedo jugar con tu cabello?-dijo Linda sonriente.

-Cómo puede alguien jugar con cabello?-Mire a Linda esperando su respuesta.

-Me refiero a si puedo peinarte o algo-dijo Linda-no eres muy inteligente.

-No es que yo no sea inteligente, es solo que tu no hablas específicamente-dije colocando la última pieza que le faltaba a mi construcción Lego- Y sobre la otra pregunta. No, no puedes jugar con mi cabello.

-Porfis-dijo juntando sus manos mientras hacía pucheros- Es que tu cabello es muy suave y sedoso. Quiero hacerte algún peinado!

-No, lo siento- dije mirando el reloj de la pared. Pronto sonaría el timbre para la cena. Iría a dejar mis juguetes a mi habitación. Cuidadosamente, destruí mí esfera, no la podría llevar a mano. Era conciente de que cuando la terminara la desarmaría de nuevo.

-Por qué la desarmas?-Preguntó Linda confundida

-Porque la volveré a armar en mi habitación-dije mientras cerraba la caja y me dirigía a la puerta.

-Pero porque?-dijo aun confundida.

-Porque llevar una esfera de la muerte por los pasillos sería muy llamativo. No crees?-dije ya abriendo la puerta y atravesándola.

-Esa chica es rara…-dijo Linda mirando la puerta. Near solo se encogió de hombros.

-No soy nadie para juzgarla, después de todo, yo tampoco soy demasiado normal como tú-dijo sereno.

Era hora del almuerzo. Me dirigí a la cafetería. Elegí mi comida y me dirigí a la mesa en la que me senté hoy en el almuerzo.

-Hola-dijo Near sentándose en frente mío.

-Hola-dije mirando mi comida.

-Hola!-dijo Linda sentándose a la par de Near.

-Hola-conteste tranquila

Comencé a comer. Linda hablaba sobre ella. Ella era artista. Yo termine de comer rápido. No me había servido demasiada comida. No tenía hambre.

-Adios chicos-dije mientras me levantaba. La mayoría ya se había ido

- A dónde vas?-dijo Linda mientras se levantaba.

-Voy por mis horarios-dije mientras caminaba tranquila.

-Yo te acompaño-dije corriendo hacia a mí-Vamos!-me tomo de la mano. Y corrió hasta la salida del comedor. Allí comenzamos a caminar y quite su mano de la mía.

-Y…. emm-dije insegura-Ya te gusta alguien?-Dije mirándome impaciente.

-No-dije segura

-No? Y… no te gusta Near?-Dije mirándome fijamente.

-No. Tú me preguntaste si me gustaba alguien. Yo te conteste que no. Near también es parte de ese alguien.

-Oh. Ni siquiera Matt… o Mello-dijo inquieta

-No, me declaré asexual-dije tranquila.

-Eso significa…-dijo esperando que le responda. Suspiré pesadamente.

-La asexualidad es la falta de atracción sexual. Por lo tanto no me interesan las demás personas en un sentido de romanticismo-dije como si fuera lo más normal.

-Pero… pero…no puedes! Alguien te debe gustar-dijo alterada- No puedes declararte asexual a esta edad. Tienes ocho años. Luego cambiaras de opinión. Cuando crezcas. Yo lo sé-dijo segura.

-No lo sé. Quizás tengas razón, pero realmente lo dudo-dije mirando hacia abajo. Ahora que me había impuesto la ley de no emociones. Sería difícil meterme en una relación, donde los sentimientos y emociones son algo importante. Pero de que hablo! Tengo ocho años. Borre esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. El pensar como adulta, me afectaba demasiado en este sentido.

-Me encargare de que seas feliz con alguien que quieras-dijo segura-Te lo prometo-dijo alzando su meñique.

-Esperas que mi mano tenga contacto físico con la tuya?-dije mirando su mano.

-Oh vamos!-dijo sobrando mientras agarraba mi mano y unía nuestros meñiques como en una promesa.

-Yo Linda, prometo hacer a Bree feliz con alguien que la ame-dijo sonriendo.

-Como quieras-dije entrando a la oficina de Roger-si quieres espérame aquí.

-Ok-dijo sonriente.

* * *

><p><strong>Ese es el capitulo de hoy, siento haberme tardado mucho en subir el otro capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado, no tenia mucha inspiración cuando lo escribe así que... Por cierto, quería aprovechar que en este fic, puede que Linda sea un poquiiiito irritante, al nivel de Misa. Ella no me cae muy bien, pero como ella generalmente esta enamorada de Near, será una mini enemiga del OC. No me maten si es que les gusta Linda pero haya ustedes. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Presentación

Me levante temprano, para ser más específica, a las 6:00. No dormí mucho, solo dos horas. Estuve armando mi esfera y luego solo arme puzles, porque no tenía sueño. Y es que siempre dormía solo dos horas. No me hacían falta más. Me di un baño y me puse un jean suelto. Zapatillas y un buzo negro con capucha. Las clases comenzaban a las 8 a.m.

Hoy tendría que mostrar mis ojos… Sabía que este momento llegaría. Y es que no podría ocultarlo por siempre. Por respeto tendría que mirar a la cara del profesor cuando me hablase. O explicará algún tema.

Eran las 7:30 y decidí que iría ahora. No me gustaba ir 5 minutos antes, porque si no habría mucha gente y no podría escoger un lugar. Abrí el casillero que me habían indicado y saque los libros correspondientes a las clases de hoy. Me dirigí a mi salón de clases, y encontré a Near sentado en la parte de atrás jugando con sus robots. Yo también me dirigí hacia el final, pero al lado opuesto al que Near estaba, contra la pared. Saque mi Psp Vita y me puse a jugar Halo. Bajé el volumen para que no molestara a Near y me puse a jugar. Luego de 5 minutos llegaron Mello y Matt.

-Hola idiotas-dijo Mello entrando y comiendo su chocolate.

-Hola chicos-dijo Matt sin sacar la vista de su consola.

Yo no respondí. Estaba demasiado ocupada.

-Oigan no nos ignoren-dijo Mello gritando.

Yo solo suspire.

-Que haces?-dijo Mello acercándose a mí- Oh no! Tenemos otro gamer aquí-dijo como si fuera lo peor del mundo.

-Qué? Dónde?-Matt prácticamente salto de su asiento- Psp Vita? Donde la conseguiste?! Halo?! Te gusta el Halo?!-dijo desesperado.

-Sí, es una Psp Vita. Mi padre me la regalo para mi cumpleaños pasado. Si es Halo, y si, si me gusta.

-Quieres casarte conmigo?-dijo arrodillándose.

Yo obviamente no conteste esa pregunta y seguí jugando. Umm. Matt me recordaba a Linda. Ambos eran así de hiperactivos, pero a diferencia de Matt, Linda era así todo el tiempo. Matt solo lo era cuando se trataba de videojuegos.

-Te rechazaron-dijo Mello burlándose de Matt.

-Cállate Mello-dijo Matt molesto-somos jóvenes para casarnos-dijo defendiéndose.

Luego todo se quedó en silencio. Matt jugando en su consola. Mello atragantándose con chocolate. Near jugando con sus robots. Y yo jugando Halo.

Los demás comenzaron a llegar y se sentaban en sus respectivos asientos.

-Hola clase!-dijo el profesor entrando-Hoy tenemos una nueva alumna. Bree. Allá en el fondo-dijo señalándome. Todos se dieron vuelta a mirarme. Shit…

Matt y Mello se reían. Ellos sabían que no me gustaba que me miraran los ojos. Uh

-Te gustaría hablar? No se… Decir algo a tus compañeros?... Tus ojos son reales?-dijo mirando fijamente mis ojos como tratando de averiguar si eran verdaderos o no.

-Sí, son reales-dije mirando hacia otro lado.

-Y no tienes nada que decir?-dijo mirando papeles en su escritorio.

-No-dije tranquila

-No?-dije confundido-Estas segura que no quieres hablar algo sobre ti?-dijo tratando de convencerme.

-Segura-dije seria

Ash, este hombre era irritante, y se nota que le gustaba hablar. Algunos compañeros comentaban acerca de mis ojos. Nunca había tenido compañeros. Yo no iba a la escuela. Mi padre contrato a una profesora para que me enseñe en casa. No podía asistir a una escuela normal porque todos los temas que me enseñarían, yo ya los sabría. Mi padre siempre me dijo que debía superarme a mí misma y aprender demasiado para llegar a la cima.

Las clases de Historia de termino y luego llego la profesora de inglés, el profesor de geografía, y la de profesora de química.

Se fue la profesora de química y llego la profesora de Biología. Era una señora mayor, rellenita que tenía un vestido largo y tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta. Tenía una sonrisa gigante, tanto que daba miedo.

-Hola pequeñitos!-dijo entrando y saludando a todos con un beso a la mejilla. Iba por la fila donde Mello se encontraba, el solo rodo los ojos. Matt solo se dejó besar mientras seguía jugando. Linda la saludo alegremente. Siguió saludando a los demás alumnos hasta que llego hasta la última fila. Saludo a Near, quien no hizo nada. Oh no… aquí viene. Invadiría mi espacio personal.

-Ay! Una carita nueva en la clase!-dijo sonriente-Como te llamas cariño?

-Bree-dije indiferente

-Bree! Precioso-dijo mirando al cielo, luego me miro a los ojos-WOOOOOWWW! Tienes unos ojazos!-dijo riendo-Son reales-dijo acercando su cara hacia mí, mirando fijamente mis ojos.

-Con todo respeto, no invada mi espacio personal, por favor-dije mirándola.

-Ay lo siento!-dijo riéndose y alejándose. Se dirigió hacia el pizarrón-Querida, ven a hablarnos sobre ti. No quieres decir nada?-dijo sonriendo.

-No-negué

-Ah Vamos! No seas tímida-dijo dirigiéndose hacia mí y tomándome de la mano.

-A ver, a ver. Habla-dijo sentándose.

Yo me gire hacia ella y la mire esperando me mandara a mi asiento.

-Bien, no mentías cuando dijiste que no tenías nada que decir-dijo riendo-Alumnos. Tienen preguntas?-5 levantaron la mano.

-Linda-dijo la maestra- tu primero.

-Bien, emm ¿Por qué no me dejas tocar tu cabello?-dijo haciendo pucheritos

-Porque no me gusta que me toquen-dije mirando hacia otro lado.

-Ok-dijo la maestra-Mello?

-Em si… Si tuvieras que elegir entre Matt y yo ¿A quién elegirías?-dijo sonriendo pícaro

-Mmm-lleve mi pulgar a mis labios-Matt-dije mirando a Mello

-Qué? Por qué?-dijo Mello molesto

-Lo siento cariño, solo una pregunta por persona-dijo la profesora-Matt, adelante.

-Eh si, eeee ¿Por qué me escogerías a mi antes de Mello?-dijo sonriendo

-Por qué no gritas, ni hablas demasiado-dije indiferente

-OYE!-grito Mello

-Bueno. Siguiente-dijo sonriente-Demi?

-Eh… ¿Qué artista de música te gusta?-dijo curiosa.

Emm… ese lo pensé bien. Recuerdo que mi prima me había enseñado la música cuando era pequeña. Su gusto era muy variado, le gustaba el pop y el rap. Pero el artista que más me gusto fue Eminem, un rapero. Me pregunto que habrá pasado con ella. Ella se había ido de vacaciones. Por lo tanto no sabía sobre mi padre. Lamentablemente no tenía su número de teléfono para comunicarla con ella.

-Eh cariño… estas bien?-no me había dado cuenta de que no había contestado la pregunta.

-Eminem-cuando respondí dos compañeros levantaron la mano. Mello miraba confundido y Matt sonreía, Near también se mostraba un poco confundido, lo cual me confundió un poco a mí. Por qué estaban así?

-Ben-dijo señalando a un niño

-No crees que Eminem es demasiado mayor para ti? Creo que tiene unos 40-dijo mostrando curiosidad.

-Yo jamás dije que sienta atracción por Eminem. Yo dije que me gustaba su música-dije tranquila. Realmente hacían preguntas estúpidas. Otra niña levanto la mano. Suspire, esto no terminaría nunca.

-Tresh, adelante-dijo sonriendo

-¿Eres la hermana de Near?-dijo asombrado

-No-dije indiferente. Realmente hacían preguntas muy, pero muy estúpidas. Ahora solo quedaba dos preguntas y me iría.

-Flor-señalo la maestra a una niña

-Eh sí. ¿Por quién te sientes atraída?-me preguntó

-Por nadie-su sonrisa se borró.

-Bien. Ultima pregunta Freddy-señalo al niño con la mano levantada

-Eh ¿Cómo es que no te gusta nadie? Todos en el fondo se sienten atraído por alguien. Supongo-dijo levantando una ceja.

-Pues yo no me siento atraída por nadie. Tengo ocho años y no me parece anormal que no me guste nadie-dije ya cansada de tonterías. Otro niño levanto la mano. Uh -_-

-¿Crees que en futuro, cambies de opinión?-dijo

-No lo sé, no puedo predecir nada, aunque hay un 7% de probabilidades que cambie de opinión

Linda se levantó de su silla y grito:

-Yo hare que cambies de opinión! Yo te lo prometí!-dijo Linda emocionada

De la nada Near levanto la mano. Y habló:

-Con Linda así de entusiasmada las probabilidades suben a…-no lo deje terminar

-12% de probabilidades-dije asintiendo pensativa. Y es que era verdad. Linda parecía una persona de palabra. Sinceramente nunca me gustaron las promesas. Las promesas son ''sanas'' cuando se cumplen. Yo jamás prometí algo que era consciente que no iba a poder cumplir. Mi madre siempre me dijo que no debía hacer promesas que no iba a cumplir, porque lo único que lograría seria desilusionar a alguien que confía en mí. Near asintió

En eso sonó el timbre. Las clases ya habían terminado. Seguía la clase extracurricular. Me dirigí a la clase de informática. Pues me gustaba todo lo que funcione con un mecanismo complicado. Entre y de la gente que yo conocía estaban Matt Y Near. Me pareció raro que Matt no estuviese con Mello. Pero bueno, seguí mi camino hasta la última mesa. Las mesas eran de a 2. Matt vino y me pregunto si se podía sentar conmigo. Yo asentí. Near nos miraba de reojo, no sé por qué pero bueno… Espere hasta que llegue el profesor.

-Hola alumnos. Veo que tenemos una nueva alumna. Como es te llamas?-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-Bree-dije indiferente

-Bien Bree, dime que puedes hacer?-dijo

-Todo lo que usted proponga-dije. Tardaría mucho en decirle todo lo que podía hacer.

-Bien, me alegro… Como es…-el profesor fue interrumpido por la maestra de inglés. Se la notaba muy preocupada.

-Profesor, lo necesitamos urgente en la oficina de L, es una urgencia-dijo la profesora

L? Intercambiamos miradas entre Matt, Near y yo. Será que… No, no puede ser…

L me dijo que ya tenían localizado a Beyond. Será que lo atrapo o viene por mí?

* * *

><p><strong>TAN TAN TAN... Ese es el capitulo de hoy :D<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado. Hace poco me cree un Facebook por que no tenia. Me llamo Bree Mathers y tengo una foto de Ayato Sakamaki. Agreguen! Espero sus reviews. Puede que el martes publique otro capitulo, espero no olvidarme.**

**-Bree**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Beyond

Entramos en la oficina de L y nos sentamos en el sofá frente a la mesa. En la mesa se encontraba una computadora portátil apagada.

-Niños… verán… pues-dijo Roger comenzado a hablar.

-Beyond… se dirige hacia aquí-dije indiferente.

-Exacto Bree-dijo la voz distorsionada de L que provenía de la computadora que al parecer se acaba de encender- Nos ha tomado por desprevenidos y se dirige a Wammy's.

-Qu-que?-dijo Mello tartamudeando.

-Desafortunadamente…-dijo L- No podré llegar antes que él. Pero enviare refuerzos… Alguien de confianza… alguien que conoces perfectamente Bree- Yo fruncí el ceño.

-No te preocupes L. Matt y yo protegeremos a tu hermana-dijo Mello seguro.

-Y-yo?-dijo Matt con los ojos como platos.

-Sí, tú te vienes conmigo y me ayudas-dijo Mello con una mirada asesina hacia su amigo.

-Near? Supongo que no tienes deseos de involucrarte-dijo L.

Near se quedó en silencio por unos momentos y luego contestó.

-Yo también ayudare en el caso-dijo por fin Near.

-Me alegro-dijo L- Cuento con su ayuda. Trataré de llegar lo antes posible, hasta entonces entreténgalo hasta que X llegue a capturarlo- dijo la voz de L.

-Por qué no nos dices quien es X?-dijo Matt.

-Es porque X entrará pronto a Wammy's y no todavía no tiene un seudónimo, por lo tanto no quiere decir su nombre-dije segura.

-Sí, pero estoy seguro que ya debe tener un sobrenombre-habló L- Roger, quiero que luego de las 19:00 tengas a todos los niños en sus habitaciones correspondientes. Es por seguridad, pero no te preocupes, el no viene por ellos, no los atacara a menos que se interpongan en su camino.

-Entiendo-Asintió Roger.

-Suerte, chicos. Es obvio, pero aun así lo diré, NO MUERAN-dijo L.

Pude sentir como Matt tragaba saliva y Mello suspiraba con pesadez.

-Niños, por órdenes de L, a las 18:30 p.m estarán aquí encerrados. Deberán esperarlo-dijo Roger, para luego formarse un silencio aterrador- Aun no sé quién es esta ''X'' y a qué hora llegara, esperemos que sea pronto-dijo caminando de una lado a otro- Les dejare comida en caso de que tengan hambre…-dijo Roger, pero lo interrumpí.

-Necesitaremos linternas-dije mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-Para qué?-pregunto confundido.

-Porque hay un 59% de probabilidades que Beyond corté las luces para adentrarse a Wammy's con más comodidad-dije mirando el suelo.

-E-está bien-dijo Roger pálido.

Roger se fue y todo quedo en silencio.

-Tienes alguna idea de quien podría ser X?-me preguntó Mello.

-No, pero debe ser alguien de mi familia. La familia de mi padre, tenía tías que, al igual que mi padre eran superdotadas y sus hijas e hijos igual. Pero no estoy segura de quien será-dije mirando a la nada.

-No hay ninguna posibilidad que sea alguna de tus amigas o amigos?-preguntó Matt, yo negué- L dijo que era alguien que conocías perfectamente…

-No tenía amigas, ni amigas. Solo socializaba con mi familia-dije segura.

-No tenías amigos? Ni siquiera uno?-preguntó Mello sorprendido.

-Conocía otras niñas, mi madre me obligaba a entablar conversaciones con ellas. Pero sus temas de conversación no me interesaban por lo que las ignoraba, y de poco a poco se alejaban-dije recordando como esperaba que pasaran los días para que aquellas niñas irritantes se olvidaran de mi existencia.

Mello no dijo nada más y Matt parecía estar incómodo. Pero yo, al contrario, no me sentía incomoda. No es que, el jamás haber tenido un amigo me importase. Sinceramente, me daba completamente igual.

-Jamás conociste a Beyond?-preguntó Mello. Yo negué.

-Solo lo vi en algunas fotos. Yo era pequeña cuando él y L desaparecieron. Pero sin embargo, no sabía que tenía otro hermano a parte de Beyond. No recuerdo haber visto a L en alguna foto. Quizás se encargó de que sus fotos sean eliminadas para mayor seguridad-dije con un dedo sobre mis labios.

Mis padres jamás me contaron sobre L, cuando crecí y vi a Beyond en una foto, mis padres me informaron que era mi hermano, Beyond, que había muerto en un accidente. Lo hicieron para esconder el hecho de que era un asesino en serie. Para entonces Beyond ya era mayor de edad y L ya resolvía casos por todo el mundo.

Sonó el timbre para el almuerzo y los 4 nos dirigimos hacia el comedor. Como la oficina de L, estaba un poco apartada, tardamos en llegar hacia la cafetería. Lo cual no fue bueno porque cuando entramos todos se dieron vuelta para mirar al extraño y curioso cuarteto que se dirigía a retirar su almuerzo.

-QUE MIRAN?!-gritó Mello. Todos, asustados, volvieron a sus comidas.

Fuimos por nuestro almuerzo y nos sentamos en la única mesa vacía que había. El almuerzo fue en silencio y al terminar todos nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones.

Luego de almorzar, jugué un poco con mis robots, hasta que la comida bajara para poder darme un baño. La persona ''X'' no se iba de mi cabeza. Quién es? Debe ser alguien especializado en combate. Toda la familia de mi tía Anna eran especializados en las artes marciales y expertos en defensa personal. Pero su familia era grande. 5 hijos, trillizos, 2 hijas.

Entre a darme un baño rápido y Salí de la ducha. Estaba considerando la idea de preguntarle en privado a L, quien era. No había problema con que me dijera su nombre, daba igual, cuando lo reconozca ya sabría su nombre. Me sé todos los nombres de mis familiares.

Puse el despertador a las 18:00 p.m. Eran las 17:00, decidí dormir un rato para que esta noche no tenga sueño, eso sería una ventaja para Beyond.

_Corría, corría por los pasillos oscuros y angostos, no sabía dónde estaba. Solo corría y miraba hacia el frente, tratando de ver algo que me ayude a darme una pista de donde estaba. Corría, pero no sabía porque. Giraba por los pasillos, no sabía a donde me dirigía. Derecha, izquierda, izquierda, derecha. _

_Miré hacia atrás, pero no podía ver nada. Pare de correr y comencé a caminar. Recupere un poco el aliento. Al frente no había nada, solo podía ver pasillos en la oscuridad, y llevaba mis manos al frente para no chocar con nada. _

_-Jajajajajaja-una risa sádica y fría sonó detrás de mí. Paré de caminar y me quede quieta. Sentí una mano en mi hombro, que bajaba por mi brazo, hasta llegar a mi mano._

_La piel, se me erizo, no hubo tiempo para pensar, cuando comencé a correr. Chocaba con paredes y movía mis manos en todas direcciones para encontrar pasillos. La risa psicópata aun resonaba atrás mío._

_Llegue a un pasillo donde podía ver algo de luz. Doble a la izquierda y había una luz radiante, y podía ver la silueta de una persona. Estaba con una túnica negra y su cabeza estaba cubierta por una capucha negra. Estiro su mano hacia a mí._

_-Estas bien?-pregunto una voz femenina, suavemente._

_-Quién eres?-pregunté _

_-Te olvidaste de mí?-preguntó suavemente._

_-Quién eres?-repetí la pregunta._

_-Tu… ya no me… recuerdas-dijo la chica bajando su cabeza- Te olvidaste de mí…_

_-Lo siento, pero sería más fácil, si me dijeras tu nombre, o te sacaras la capucha-dije segura. Mire hacia atrás no había nadie. Ya nada me perseguía. _

_-Yo soy…-dijo sacándose la capucha._

No pude terminar mi sueño porque, la alarma del despertador sonó. Miré alrededor. Estaba en mi habitación.

-Quien eres…-susurré- Solo fue un sueño-asentí levemente.

-Me levante de mi cama y me senté. No había dormido debajo de las sabanas.

Toc toc

Mire hacia la puerta y supe quiénes eran. Los chicos

Ni bien abrí la puerta, Mello entró con una mochila semi-abierta que dejaban ver cientos de chocolate. Y le siguió Matt que me saludo mientras entraba con algunos juegos en los brazos y por ultimo Near que solo tenía un robot.

Cerré la puerta y al darme vuelta, todos ya se habían acomodado. Matt estaba sentado en mi cama mientras jugaba con su psp. Mello se atragantaba con chocolate en el puff que estaba al costado de mi cama. Y Near estaba sentado en el suelo jugando con su robot. Me senté en el suelo y me quede mirando hacia la ventana.

-A qué hora crees que vendrá?-preguntó Mello.

-No lo sé-dije indiferente- L dijo que luego de las 19:00 todos los niños debían estar en sus respectivas habitaciones. Así que Beyond puede que llegue luego de esa hora.

-Ettoo…-dijo Matt- Estoy nervioso-dijo jugando con sus dedos-Como sabremos sobre su llegada? Preguntó.

-Pues, a Beyond siempre le gusta causar miedo en sus víctimas para atacarlas en su estado más débil, por lo tanto no deben dejar que sus juegos estúpidos los afecten-dije mirándolo fijamente.

-En-entiendo-dijo asintiendo mientras tragaba saliva.

Las horas pasaban y me estaba impacientando… La emoción seguía en mi pecho y no veía las horas de que llegue…

Beyond Birthday, asesino serial en Los Ángeles. Culpable del asesinato de mis padres, mi hermano… Hay tantas preguntas que quiero hacerte B.B.

Sin embargo, estamos aquí en mi habitación, esperándolo. Como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Como si Beyond no fuera un asesino, sino un amigo de toda la vida. Defensa? No creo poder contra Beyond, él siempre tiene un haz bajo la manga. Y no puedo decir cuál es su siguiente paso. Eso es lo interesante, no se sabe qué hará. Sí, me molesta no saberlo. Pero lidiar con un asesino para mí es un hecho emocionante. Suicida? No lo creo. Aventurera? Mucho mejor. Y no, no me refiero a aquellas mujeres que tienen aventuras con hombres que no son sus esposos.

-Chicos… y chica…cuando creen que…-dijo Matt rompiendo el silencio. Pero se calló cuando la luz se cortó de repente.

Una sonrisa torcida se formó en mi rostro, siempre quieres llamar la atención en todo, no es cierto Beyond? Te gusta el sufrimiento, la desesperación, el miedo en el rostro de tus víctimas, no Beyond?

-T-tengo miedo, chicos-dijo Matt tomándome del brazo y abrazándolo.

-Te agradecería que sueltes mi brazo-dijo indiferente.

-Oh, lo siento…-dijo Matt soltándome y yendo al lado de Near.

-Por qué no juegas videojuegos? Así te distraes, después de todo, Beyond solo busca que tengas miedo, es exactamente lo que quiere-dije tranquila- Va a tardar un rato encontrándonos, se fue demasiado rápido de Los Ángeles, a menos que haya estudiado el terreno mientras venía hacia aquí, no creo que se le haga demasiado rápido.

-Dices que a Beyond le gusta el sufrimiento ajeno?-preguntó Mello.

-Sí, pensé que ya lo sabías…-dije mientras miraba la puerta.

-OYE NIÑA! NO SOY ESTUPIDO!-gritó Mello.

-Yo jamás dije que fueras estúpido. Y además, entre todo este silencio, que se formó por el miedo de nuestros compañeros, que ahora se encuentran en sus habitaciones… Al gritar, solo logras que Beyond nos encuentre más rápido-dije mirándolo fijamente.

-NO ME ORDENES QUE ME CALLE-gritó Mello mientras ponía sus manos en mis hombros y los sacudía sin cuidado.

-Mello, no es una muñeca-dijo Near mientras jugaba con uno de sus robots.

-Tu puedes… vamos, corre sha…-balbuceaba Matt mientras jugaba en su consola.

-TU NO TE METAS!-gritó Mello, dándose la vuelta para mirar a Near con odio en sus ojos.

-Jijiji-una risa fría y psicópata se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta- Los encontré-dijo en un susurró mientras abría la puerta lentamente, lo cual provocaba que la madera rechine. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

-SONIC, SHADOW, KNUCLES! YA LLEGO, VENGAN A SALVARME!- gritó Matt mientras se levantaba corría por toda la habitación.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos… como no pensé en eso, como no pensé en ella… Era obvio. Me di una palmada en la frente.

-Oye hermanita… no te hagas demasiado daño… yo me encargare que sufras a mi manera… no comiences la diversión sola-dijo la voz escalofriante de Beyond.

Tomé la linterna y apunté hacia Beyond, quería ver su cara. Pálido, grandes ojos rojos, ojeras, pelo negro y despeinado, encorvado. Sin duda era el gemelo de L, tenía la boca manchada con mermelada de fresa, que fácilmente se podía confundir con sangre. Sin embargo, los grumos de la mermelada eran inconfundibles. Y el color de la sangre no era tan rojizo.

-Hola Beyond-dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ni un abrazo?-dijo con tristeza totalmente fingida- Bueno, te lo tendré que dar yo…-dijo mientras sacaba las manos de su bolsillo y sacaba un cuchillo. Se acercaba con una sonrisa torcida.

-OYE! NO TE ACERQUE S A ELLA!-gritó Mello atrás mio.

-Oigan, no hay razón para gritar-dijo Beyond deteniéndose por un paso- Todos somos amigos no?-dijo riéndose- Dime ''QUERIDA BREE''-dijo haciendo comillas exageradas en el aire- Cuanto falta para que el ''señor inteligente'' llegué?

-No lo sé, no me dijo su posición-dije mirándolo fijo.

-Oh, espero que sea lejos, porque no tengo intenciones de encontrarme con él-dijo Beyond- Y dime… quien será el inútil que tratara de detenerme?-preguntó Beyond con asco- Serás tú, rubia?-dijo hablándole a Mello.

-OYE SOY UN CHICO!-gritó Mello.

-Si, como digas niñita-dijo Beyond con molestia.

-OYE, NO TE…-gritó Mello pero Matt lo interrumpió.

-M-Mello, n-no le gr-grites al se-señor-dijo Matt tartamudeando.

-Pelirrojo, tienes miedo-preguntó Beyond con una sonrisa.

-N-no señor-respondió Matt.

-Viste eso? Aprende Bree, esa es una cara de desesperación, pero no te preocupes, yo me encargaré que te salga una mejor que esa…-dijo Beyond mientras caminaba hacia mí.

-QUE NO TE ACERQUES A ELLA!-dijo Mello poniéndose en frente mío. Yo fruncí el ceño, él no me mataría, no aquí.

-APÁRTATE-gritó Beyond, mientras lo tomaba de los hombros y lo lanzaba hacia la pared- Tus amigos no entienden la gravedad de la situación…-dijo Beyond negando y volviendo hacia mí.

-Ni se te ocurra ponerle una de tus sucias manos sobre ella-dijo una voz femenina desde un lugar desconocido.

Beyond paró en seco y tomo la linterna que había en mis manos y comenzó a alumbrar para toda la habitación… nada.

-Qué? Quien anda ahí? No estoy para juegos…-dijo Beyond.

-Ohhh… yo pensé que te gustaban los juegos Beyond-dijo la voz de nuevo.

-Ah- ahí-dijo Matt pálido, señalando hacia la oscuridad.

Cuando nos dimos vuelta, no había nada… solo oscuridad. Volvimos hacia Matt que se había desmayado.

-El pelirrojo es frágil…-dijo Beyond riéndose- Bien, ahora volvamos a donde estábamos-dijo tomándome de los hombros.

-No te dije que no la tocaras?-dijo una voz atrás de Beyond.

Beyond se giró y yo giré mi vista y lo primero que vi fue un flash. Cerré mis ojos ante la luz de una… cámara?

-Oye, te salió bien la foto… sales bonito-dijo una chica riéndose mientras miraba la cámara con una expresión divertida- Mira-dijo enseñándole la foto a Beyond con una sonrisa.

-Tu! Quien mier…-dijo Beyond enojado pero no pudo terminar, porque la chica ya le había tapado la boca con una mano.

-Beyond… esa boca… no te enseñaron que no está bien decir malas palabras?-dijo la chica aun sonriendo.

Miré a Near, quien al parecer estaba igual de confundido que yo… Near tomo una linterna y alumbro a la chica quien estaba de cabeza, parada en el techo, como lo hacen los vampiros en las novelas fantásticas. Su largo cabello caía como cascada y miraba con cara burlona a Beyond.

-Esa sonrisa… te la voy a borrar de la cara-dijo Beyond lanzándose a la chica.

-Jajajaja-dijo riendo la chica.

Beyond se lanzó hacia ella y rodaron por el suelo, la chica, se debe haber golpeado fuerte la cabeza por la caída, pero aun así, seguía con energía y no tenía problema alguno. Beyond, como una fiera, se puso encima de ella lista para atacarla con un cuchillo, pero ella lo esquivo y siguió peleando.

Me acerque a Mello, quien estaba sobándose la cabeza. Near también vino conmigo

-Estas bien?-pregunté

-Sí, si-dijo asintiendo- Y Matt?-preguntó.

-Sigue inconsciente-dijo Near girando su vista hacia Matt.

-Y esta chica… de dónde salió?-preguntó Mello

Todos miramos hacia donde estaban peleando como si fueran leones por un pedazo de carne. Fui muy tonta, como no pensé en ella...

* * *

><p><strong>TANTANTANTANTAN AND BAM!<strong>

** Siento haberlas hecho esperar. Es solo que tenía que rendir los exámenes de la escuela para poder pasar de curso. Pero ya aprobé y tengo tiempo libre. Mañana subo el siguiente capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen reviews. Gracias por leer el fic.**

**-Bree**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Shadow

_-Y esta chica… de dónde salió?-preguntó Mello_

_Todos miramos hacia donde estaban peleando como si fueran leones por un pedazo de carne. Fui muy tonta, como no se me ocurrió…_

-Mi prima…-dije viendo la pelea.

Beyond estaba arriba de mi prima, cuchillo por aquí, cuchillo por acá, por suerte, ella sabía esquivarlo, pero tenía algunos cortes en las manos y en los brazos.

-No creen que es muy pequeña la para luchar con esa fuerza?-preguntó Mello.

-Quizás tiene problemas de crecimiento, pero aun así tiene demasiada fuerza-dijo Near indiferente, sonreí mentalmente.

-Estas pesado… dime, acaso anduviste comiendo libros para intentar superar a L?-pregunto divertida la chica.

-Idiota, te voy a matar-dijo Beyond enojado.

Seguían peleando. No sabía cómo iba a terminar esto. En un momento de descuido de Beyond, la chica lo dio vuelta, quedando encima de Beyond.

-Eres bueno… no soy mejor que tú, lo acepto. Pero esto llega hasta aquí-dijo la chica tratando de atrapar las manos de Beyond. Cuando lo logró se giró hacia nosotros.

-Ustedes-dijo, Beyond logró quitar el agarre de una de sus manos y le clavo un chuchillo en su brazo izquierdo- Váyanse d-de aquí-dijo mientras con una mueca de dolor tomaba algo de su bolsillo.

Todos miramos a Matt quien aún seguía inconsciente en el suelo.

-Ya lo llevaré…-dijo a duras penas-Co-corran.

Los tres salimos con paso apurado hacia afuera. Cerramos la puerta detrás de nosotros.

-Estará bien?-preguntó Mello.

-Sí-asentí- Sabe lo que hace.

-Por algo L la eligió- continuo Near.

-Mhm…-respondió Mello pensativo.

Nos quedamos afuera de la puerta, y apoyamos nuestras orejas en la puerta. Se oían toces y pasos.

-Alguien viene-dijo Mello mientras nos tomaba del brazo y nos metíamos a un armario que se encontraba en el corredor de las habitaciones, tenía algunos abrigos, pero aun así entramos.

Sentimos como la puerta de la habitación, se abría y alguien salía tosiendo, Mello abrió un poco la puerta y logro ver el cuerpo de Matt tirado en el suelo. Luego vio a la chica, quien estaba vestida con una campera negra, con capucha. Una remera blanca y pantalón negros con zapatillas del mismo color. Tenía la capucha puesta. Y sobre su boca había un pañuelo negro. No la podía ver bien su rostro. Volvió a entrar a la habitación.

Cuando la puesta se cerró, abrieron la puerta del armario y salieron. Se acomodaron bien sus ropas y luego se acercaron a Matt.

-Oye…-dijo Mello zarandeándolo- Despierta… Oye!-gritó Mello.

-No está dormido, va a despertar cuando recupere la conciencia, no vas a despertarlo así-dijo Near indiferente.

Mello lo miró con odio en sus ojos, pero se quedó callado. Nos sentamos en el suelo, a esperar que alguien viniera. La puerta volvió a abrirse y la chica vestida de negro salió por la puerta. Esta vez, llevando a Beyond, inconsciente. Con los brazos debajo de su cuerpo. Debe haberle colocado esposas…

Ni bien termino de sacarlo, cerró la puerta de un portazo. Suspiro y se arrodillo en el suelo.

-Que pesado…-dijo mientras tomaba aire.

-Que le hiciste?-dijo Mello abriendo los ojos al ver a Beyond en el suelo.

-Lo drogué-dijo mostrando unas pequeñas granadas.

-L te lo permitió?-preguntó Mello, ella asintió.

-Por favor, es Beyond. Crees que cualquiera le ganaría?-dijo casi sin aire- Si no fuera por eso, yo estaría muerta, Bree secuestrada y ustedes dos no sé dónde quedarían-dije hablándole a Near y Mello. Se quitó el pañuelo con el brazo que le quedaba, dejando ver su cara, se sacó la capucha y se quedó con la campera. No podía sacársela porque el cuchillo de Beyond estaba clavado en su brazo.

-Estas pálida, deberías ir a la enfermería-dijo Near retorciéndose un mechón de cabello.

-D-ebo esperar a L, pronto debería e-estar aquí-dijo mirando cómo pudo su reloj- Luego podre… ir a la enfermería-dijo sentándose en el suelo- Como se llaman?-preguntó señalándonos a todos.

-Near.

-Mello, y el que esta tirado en el suelo se llama Matt-dijo señalando a Matt

-Es muy profunda?-pregunté señalando el cuchillo que aún estaba clavado en su brazo, miró con una mueca su brazo, que aún seguía cubierto por la campera negra, pero el cuchillo impedía que se sacase la campare. Tomo el cuchillo y lo movió un poco con una mueca de dolor. Asintió.

-Cuántos años tienes?-preguntó Near con el ceño fruncido.

-12-dijo como pudo, su brazo no paraba de sangrar. La mancha de sangre en su campera, cada vez se volvía más grande. Near no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos al igual que Mello, al igual que yo no pude evitar una sonrisa. Ellos habían pensado que tenía problemas de crecimiento. Pero no, ella tenía 12 años. Elizabeth Mathers, especialista en artes marciales y defensa personal.

-Me estas jodiendo-dijo Mello aun sorprendido. Ella negó. De hecho, a mí también me sorprende que L la haya elegido a ella para hacer este tipo de cosas. Supongo que mi tío murió, porque no encuentro otra razón para que ella este aquí. Al mismo tiempo, admiraba como podía soportar el dolor de aquel cuchillo.

-Ella dice la verdad-dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas, todos nos giramos para ver a L que venía caminando por los pasillos encorvado con las manos en sus bolsillos. A su lado venía Watari junto con Roger.

-L!-gritó Mello.

-Siento haber llegado tarde-dijo L mientras se ponía frente a su hermano gemelo que seguía inconsciente el suelo.

-Me alegro que el plan haya salido bien-dijo asintiendo levemente- Deberías ir a la enfermería, tu brazo está sangrando demasiado y estas pálida. Watari, Roger, por favor acompáñenla a la enfermería y lleven a Matt también-dijo señalando el cuerpo de Matt.

Watari tomo a Matt como pudo en los brazos y luego siguió a Roger. Atrás de ellos los seguía Elizabeth quien dejaba algunas gotas de sangre, no derrama de demasiado, la manga de su campera absorbía un poco de sangre.

Miré a L, quien se arrodillo frente a Beyond. Saco un celular y apretó un botón.

-Listo, el plan se ha realizado con éxito-dijo por el teléfono.

En unos minutos llegaron unos cuantos hombres que se llevaron a Beyond. Dejándonos a L, Near, Mello y yo en el pasillo.

-Quien es ella?-preguntó Near.

-Una nueva estudiante de la Wammy's. Experta en informática, diseño técnico y en defensa personal.

-Mmhm…-asintió Mello.

-No me dijo que nombre eligió, pero luego se presentara ante ustedes, espero que se lleven bien con ella-dijo jugando con las mangas de su remera blanca.

En la enfermería: XXXXX POV'S

Seguí a Roger y a Watari por los pasillos del orfanato, vaya que era grande. Además de ser grande, era lindo, cómodo. Mi brazo aún sangraba y dolía como el infierno, pero trataba de no pensar en ello. Miré al chico que descansaba en los brazos de Watari. Él se desmayó al verme a mí, pero no lo hizo cuando apareció Beyond? Tan horrible soy? No, no se me veía la cara. Quizás no fue buena idea colgarme de cabeza del techo…

Llegamos a la puerta de la enfermería y entramos, había dos camillas a los costados, me senté en una y en la otra pusieron al pelirrojo inconsciente. Matt, creo que era su nombre, de verdad no prestaba mucha atención a todo lo que paso después de salir de la habitación. La vista se me nublaba y no entendía bien las voces. Luego llegó una mujer con traje de enfermera que al vernos se horrorizo y comenzó a buscar un montón de cosas por todos lados. Roger y Watari se fueron para no estorbar y dejar que la enfermera hiciera su trabajo.

-Cariño! Que sucedió?-preguntó mientras buscaba algo en un armario.

-Un cuchillo…

-Mmmmhm…-balbuceo Matt, la enfermera se dio vuelta y se acercó a Matt.

-Matt… querido, estas despertando-dijo preocupada- Estas bien? Te duele algo?-preguntó.

-No… solo… me siento… algo débil-dijo sentándose en la camilla- Quien eres?-preguntó mirándome.

-No la conoces? Ambos vinieron juntos con Roger y otro señor…-dijo mirándonos confundidos.

-Mi nombre es Shadow, soy nueva aquí y soy la causa de que hayas quedado inconsciente-dije haciendo una mueca.

-Tu eres la cosa que colgaba del techo?-preguntó- Pensé que eras un fantasma o… QUE RAYOS TE SUCEDIÓ!-gritó mirando el cuchillo clavado en mi brazo izquierdo.

-Ah… pues tu sabes quién, me lo clavo-dije susurrando, el pareció entender y asintió.

-Bueno, luego siguen hablando, ahora debo sacar esto o se hará parte de tu piel-dijo la enfermera. Saque un cuchillo de mis zapatillas haciendo que la enfermera pegué un grito.

-Solo estoy por cortar la manga de mi campera-dije casi sin aire, cuando vio que dirigía el cuchillo a la manga de mi campera se tranquilizó.

-No deberías jugar con estas cosas, señorita-dijo regañándome.

-Tengo permiso-dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Cuando vio la sangre, se apartó un poco para no mancharse.

-Ash, aun no entiendo cómo te hiciste esto!-dijo preocupada negando con la cabeza- Cada vez estas más pálida…

-E-eso no i-importa-negué.

-Bien… no te voy a mentir, va a doler, relájate y…-dijo la enfermera.

-Hazlo-susurré. Tomo cuidadosamente en cuchillo, pude ver que Matt volteaba para mirar a otro lado- De una vez-dije cerrando los ojos. Y lo sacó. Solté un grito, hice una mueca y algunas lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. Si dolió pero iba a ser peor si lo sacaba lentamente. Mire para abajo haciendo que mi flequillo tapara mis ojos. Aush. La enfermera corrió y vendo mi herida, no sin antes desinfectarla.

-Asshh-suspiré, puse una mano en mi cara, ya pasó…

-No uses tu brazo demasiado, ni lo fuerzas. Pronto sanara-dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa, se dio la vuelta y miro a Matt- Y tú?-preguntó.

-Ya me siento mejor-dijo sonriendo.

-Bien, descansen-dijo despidiéndose con una mano.

Matt y yo salimos de la enfermería.

-Oye, sabes dónde está L?-pregunté, el asintió.

-Sígueme-dijo caminando hacia la derecha- Por cierto, no me dijiste tu nombre-dijo parando de caminar- Yo soy…

-Matt…-dije sonriendo.

-Anduviste investigándome?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido, negué.

-Tu amigo me dijo tu nombre-dije encogiéndome de hombros- Mi nombre es Shadow-dije sonriendo.

-Shadow… Shadow… me gusta, me recuerda a… Shadow de…

-Sonic?-pregunté, él se detuvo.

-Co-conoces a Sonic? Te gusta?-preguntó, yo asentí.

-Todos conocen a Sonic-dije algo obvio, me dio la razón y seguimos caminando.

-Eres… eres como Lara Croft?

-No, no soy tan genial-dije riendo.

-Lo dices por la película o por el videojuego?-preguntó.

-Videojuego, sinceramente, no me gustó la película. Pero el videojuego, lo amé. En la película la hacen una bitch…-dije haciendo una mueca.

-Jaja-rio- Es verdad-asintió, seguimos caminando- Eso quiere decir que eres gamer?-preguntó.

-Con Orgullo-dije con una mano en el corazón, sus ojos se iluminaron y fruncí el ceño- Que sucede?-pregunté.

-N-nada-dijo nervioso- Vamos, casi llegamos-dijo caminando rápido, lo seguí.

Bree POV'S

Matt llegó con Elizabeth. Y todos nos quedamos en silencio para que L hablara.

-Bien, ella es…-dijo L esperando que continúe.

-Shadow-dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-No somos de la realeza-dijo Near enrollándose un mechón de pelo.

-No me digas!-dijo sarcástica, negué con la cabeza.

-Bree, compartirás tu cuarto con tu cuarto con Shadow, todavía no tienes compañera de cuarto y no creo que te moleste…-dijo L.

Negué, era mi prima, prefería a ella antes que a otra persona. Solo espero que sus juegos no hagan demasiado ruido.

-Bien…puedes llevarla a tu cuarto? Luego quiero hablar con ustedes dos-dijo señalándonos a Shadow y a mí. Ambas asentimos y la guie hacia mi cuarto. El camino fue silencioso, cuando llegamos le abrí la puerta y la deje entrar. Había una cama extra en mi habitación. Pero yo usaba la que estaba al lado de la ventana.

Se sentó en su nueva cama y miro a la nada.

-Como sucedió?-pregunté de la nada. Sonrió tristemente

-Un incendio-dijo mirando hacia abajo.

-Cuando?-pregunté

-Una semana-dijo, miré el calendario.

-Fue en tu cumpleaños-dije, ella asintió-Estas triste-afirme.

-No, estoy bien-dijo sonriendo.

-A mí no puedes engañarme-dije mirando hacia la ventana, me molestaba que la gente me mintiera. Ella siempre hacia lo mismo, pretender que todo está bien, le funciona bien, nadie se da cuenta y por un momento se olvida de todo, pero yo aún puedo ver que sufre. ''_I can see you sad, even when you smile, even when you laugh, I can see it your eyes, Deep inside you wanna cry''_ _(Puedo verte triste, aun cuando sonríes, aun cuando ríes. Puedo verlo en tus ojos, por adentro quieres llorar._

Me senté a su lado. Debería… abrazarla? Que se supone que debo hacer en estos momentos? La miré por unos segundos y lo confirme. Le di un abrazo y ella me correspondió.

-Gracias-susurró.

-De nada-respondí de la misma manera.

_''But it's something we have no control over and that's what destiny is, so no more worries, rest your head and go to sleep, maybe one we'll wake up and all of this just be a dream'' (Pero es algo de lo que no tenemos control y eso es lo que es el destino, así que no más preocupaciones, descansa tu cabeza y ve a dormir, quizás algún día nos despertaremos y todo esto solo sea un sueño)_

Luego de separarnos, volví a mi cama. Y me acosté. Shadow comenzó a instalar sus cosas con algunas consolas por aquí. Otras por allá. Todos los juegos los acomodo en una estantería como si de libros se tratase. La ayude un poco a guardar su ropa y quedamos en que yo le presentaría la escuela. Luego dormimos, era demasiado tarde y mañana no iríamos a la escuela.

Mire a la cama de Shadow y la vi mirando la luna, una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla. No puedo hacer nada, ella necesita desahogarse, supongo que no pudo hacerlo porque tuvo que venir aquí. Es muy orgullosa como para llorar en frente de L.

_''Now hush Little baby, don't you cry. Everything is gonna be alright…'' (Ahora, silencio bebe, no llores, todo va a estar bien)_

-EMINEM MOCKINGBIRD

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por sus Reviews!<strong>

**Sayonara**


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: Cumpleaños

Me senté en la cama, no pude evitar abrir los ojos como platos cuando descubrí que eran las doce de la tarde. Pero me tranquilice cuando vi a mi hermano sentado al lado de mi cama.

-Despertaste pequeña-dijo mientras llevaba un dedo a sus labios- Como te sientes?-preguntó.

-No siento nada en especial-contesté suavemente mientras tallaba mis ojos.

-Sabes qué día es hoy?-preguntó L, asentí levemente y sonrió.

-Feliz cumpleaños-dijo suavemente mientras me alzaba de mi cama y me sentaba en sus piernas. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo. Yo le devolví el abrazo mientras sonreía.

-No te preocupes por las clases-dijo L- Ya he justifica tu ausencia y la de los demás-dijo seguramente refiriéndose a Mello, Near, Matt y Shadow- Y… no me olvide de tu regalo-dijo entregándome una gran caja envuelta en papel de regalo turquesa.

La abrí bajo la mirada atenta de L y sonreí al ver dos robots a control remoto, deje un beso en su mejilla y torpemente me baje de sus piernas.

-Shadow-dije moviéndola de un lado a otro- Shadow…

-Mhmh-dijo algo sin sentido y luego se tapo la cara con el acolchado.

-Déjala, cuando despierte sabrá que hacer…-dijo L detrás mío. Yo me giré a él y asentí lentamente.

-Que sucedió con Beyond?-pregunté.

-Lo tenemos encerrado-dijo secamente- Me gustaría que hablaras con él…

-Lo haré-dije interrumpiéndolo- Quiero hacerlo.

Había muchas cosas que quería preguntar a mi hermano… Tenía tantas dudas que aclarar con él…

-No voy a quedarme mucho aquí, Bree-dijo L interrumpiendo mis pensamientos- Podemos ir ahora si quieres… Tendrás más tiempo para hablar-dijo, yo volví a asentir- Te espero abajo, Iremos a Londres…

Volví a asentir y L salió de la habitación. Busque en mi armario, algo abrigado. Me puse una remera blanca y encima un tapado negro. También me puse un pantalón negro con botitas blancas.

Baje y encontré a L comiendo un trozo de pastel. Watari me trajo un trozo de pastel y comí lo más rápido que pude. Salimos de Wammy's house y nos metimos en una limosina negra. El camino fue en silencio. Cada uno de nosotros iba sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Cuando llegamos a un edificio grande, L me ayudo a bajar de la limosina y tomo mi mano. Al lado de L, me sentía pequeña, por supuesto que él era más alto que yo, pero no faltaba el sentimiento.

Caminamos dentro del edificio, bajo la atenta mirada de hombres de traje negro. Cuando llegamos a una sala, custodiada por dos hombres gigantes.

Adentro, L me dejo y me dijo que él nos dejaría a solas, para que pudiésemos hablar, que no debía preocuparme por qué adentro había más hombres de seguridad, y si que los había… Cuatro en cada esquina.

Beyond estaba sentado en la única mesa que había en el centro de la habitación, su rostro reflejaba molestia pero cuando me vio, me regalo una de esas sonrisas torcidas que ya había visto anoche.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya…-dijo en tono burlista- Pero si es mi hermanita menor… A que se debe tan agradable visita?-preguntó

-Quiero hablar contigo-dije directamente.

-Oh…-dijo- Ven siéntate en el regazo de Beyond-dijo señalando su regazo.

-Prefiero quedarme aquí-dije negando con la cabeza.

-No confías en mi?-preguntó

-Por qué confiaría en alguien que intento asesinarme?-pregunté, él volvió a sonreír.

Beyond se llevo una mano a la boca e hizo de cuenta como si la cerrara. Luego me miro con curiosidad.

Me dirigí a una de las esquinas, donde había un guardia. Delicadamente le di dos golpecitos para llamar su atención. El hombre se giró hacia mí con curiosidad.

-Está armado?-pregunté señalando a Beyond.

-Le hemos quitado todas sus armas-aseguró el hombre. Asentí y me acerque a Beyond. Dio unas palmadas en sus piernas y trepe, ya que la silla era muy alta, hasta lograr sentarme en sus piernas.

-Dime niña…-dijo haciendo una voz gruesa- Que quieres para navidad?

-Por qué mataste a mis padres?-pregunté fríamente mirándolo a los ojos- Por qué intentaste secuestrarme?

-Eso es muy simple pequeña Bree-contestó- Quería quitarte todo lo que no tuve. Y al secuestrarte, solo quería quitar a L lo único preciado que le queda.

-Tú también eres mi hermano…-dije, no muy segura de por qué lo decía. Beyond parecía sorprendido, pero luego volvió a sonreír torcidamente y no dijo nada.

-Feliz cumpleaños-dijo y me abrazó. Yo me quede quieta mientras él me abrazaba. Los guardias se tensaron pero se quedaron allí, no estaba haciendo nada malo…

Nada malo hasta que el abrazo comenzó a ser más fuerte. Pronto sentía que me faltaba el aire e intente llamar la atención de los hombres. Movía los brazos una y otra vez hasta que un hombre se dio cuenta y rápidamente me separo de Beyond.

El guardia que me había alzado para separarme de mi hermano, me dejo suavemente en el piso mientras Beyond reía como loco.

-Estás enfermo-dije mientras lo miraba fríamente.

Beyond no me contestó si no que volvió a sonreír como siempre, esa sonrisa torcida que daba escalofríos.

-Adiós Bree-dijo mientras me iba de la habitación. Cerré la puerta y busque a L en la entrada.

-Lo viste?-pregunté.

-Escuche-contestó, asentí lentamente-Ven-dijo llevándome a mi habitación. Cuando entramos, L se quedo en silencio por unos momentos, lo observe mientras pensaba.

-Bree-dijo serio- Estoy pensando en llevar a Beyond a un psiquiátrico…-dijo, mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

Me quede congelada por unos momentos. Hablaba enserio? Claro que hablaba enserio. L no diría algo así para asustarme. Mi rostro se relajo, debía pensarlo con calma, aunque no había nada que pensar, L parecía haberlo decidido ya.

Por un lado, estaríamos a salvo mientras el este allí. Y tenía una pequeña esperanza de que algún día él se convierta en una persona sana y pudiéramos entablar una conversación con él sin tener que tener seguridad alrededor. Pero por otro lado, me entristecía saber que mi hermano estaba enfermo.

Así que decidí que era lo mejor. Supongo que era mejor que ir a la cárcel y morir allí. Me acerqu tome su mano, esta envolvió mi pequeña mano y decidida, asentí.

-Me alegra que estés de acuerdo con migo-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Nos retiramos del edificio y caminamos un rato por las calles de Londres. Todo el mundo nos miraba mientras caminaba, o mejor dicho, miraban a L, quien a pesar de haberse puesto zapatillas para disimular, seguía caminando encorvado.

Luego de comprar chocolate para Mello, un rompecabezas para Near, videojuegos para Shadow y Matt, volvimos a Wammy's house.

Fuimos directamente a la oficina de L donde adentro ya estaban, Near jugando con uno de sus robots, Matt y Shadow jugando una partida y Mello comiendo un chocolate mientras miraba al techo.

Cuando entramos las miradas se dirigieron a nosotros y L camino a paso lento hasta la silla.

-Me he encargado de Beyond-dijo finalmente.

-Supongo que otro caso cerrado-dijo Shadow con una pequeña sonrisa. L asintió-Por cierto Bree, Feliz cumpleaños-dijo mientras me daba un abrazo.

A ambas no nos causaba gracia el contacto físico, pero a veces hacíamos excepciones.

-Hoy cumples años?-preguntó Mello mientras mordía fuertemente su chocolate. Asentí levemente-Feliz cumpleaños-dijo entregándome una barra de chocolate.

-Feliz cumpleaños-dijo Matt distraídamente mientras jugaba en su nintendo.

-Feliz cumpleaños-dijo Near mientras apilaba cartas.

Asentí levemente.

Watari entro con un pastel y lo dejo en la mesa mientras me daba una pequeña cajita.

Cuando la abrí descubrí un collar de plata con un dije de trébol y aunque no creía en la suerte, me gustó.

L me dijo que me acercara para soplar las velas. Luego de hacerlo, L fue el primero en cortar pastel para comer.

-No pude evitarlo-dijo mientras Shadow lo regañaba con la mirada por haber comido primero- Por cierto, no hay pastel para todos, así que este es nuestro secreto-dijo, todos asintieron y siguieron comiendo el pastel.

Mello enterraba su cara en el pastel de chocolate mientras que Matt y Shadow ya habían terminado de comer para volver a su partida. Near y yo parecíamos ser los únicos civilizados.

-Vamos a jugar a las escondidas-dijo L de la nada. Todos lo miramos con el ceño fruncido- Que? Acaso no puedo jugar a las escondidas?-preguntó.

-Lo dices… enserio?-preguntó.

L asintió.

-Voy a contar hasta veinte y todos ustedes se van a esconder, pueden esconderse en todo este piso. Deben pensar bien donde esconderse-dijo sonriendo- Si pierden, verán lo que les pasara.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a contar. Todos entraron en pánico y Near torpemente se levanto del piso para esconderse.

No se valía… Shadow y yo apenas conocíamos este piso. Entre a una habitación donde nadie había llegado y había escaleras que subían al tercer piso, debajo de las escaleras, había una pequeña habitación donde había algunas escobas y artículos de limpieza.

Me escondí al fondo de la pequeña habitación, donde estaba más oscuro y me escondí entre las escobas. La puerta se abrió y casi doy un salto de sorpresa. Pero no era L, era Shadow y detrás de ella corrían Mello, Near y Matt.

-Si todos se esconden aquí. Perderemos todos-susurró Mello frustrado.

-Ustedes me siguieron-susurró Shadow también frustrada.

-Decídanse, L ya va en el 15-dijo Matt nervioso.

-Yo me voy…-dijo Near saliendo de la puerta.

Ninguno parecía haberse dado de mi presencia. Cerré mis ojos para que no sientan mi mirada sobre ellos y continúe escuchando en silencio.

-Donde fue Bree?-preguntó Mello.

-No lo sé, ella salió luego de ti-contestó Near calmado.

-…_20 AQUÍ VOY!-_gritó una voz de la otra habitación. Abrí los ojos y de un instante a otro Shadow empujo a todos adentro. Mello quedo de espaldas a la pared, Matt quedo en el suelo estirado con una alfombra. Mientras que Near choco conmigo provocando que soltara un pequeño gritito al sentir el dolor en mi frente.

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré a Near quien se sobaba la frente con una mueca de dolor. Yo hice lo mismo, y debía admitir que me sentía nerviosa al tener al niño tan cerca.

-Aquí estabas!-susurró Shadow al lado mío. No lograba verla, pero sabía que estaba allí-Near, resaltas mucho en la oscuridad, tu también Bree!-dijo regañándonos, el chico se hizo para atrás y se encogió de hombros- Vamos a perder, no podemos perder-dijo nerviosa, se quito su tapado.

-Ninguno había logrado verme-susurré justificándome. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y sentimos pasos acercándose a la escalera. Shadow nos tiró su tapado a mí y a Near y luego se sumió en las sombras.

Near y yo nos sentamos en el suelo y usamos su tapado como capa. Mello y Matt, desesperados se escondieron detrás de unos barriles y rogaron a Dios que L no entre a buscar bien en aquella habitación, porque si no, nos descubrirían a todos.

Y nadie tenía una idea de lo que L podría hacer con nosotros…

Sentimos a L merodear por la habitación y cuando parecía que estaba yendo a otra, sus pasos se acercaron a la habitación debajo de las escaleras, donde estábamos nosotros. Abrió la puerta y no sentí sus pasos, me tranquilice un poco y sentí como Near lo hacía también.

La puerta hacía su rechinido para cerrarse cuando un estornudo se oyó.

Oh, no…

Matt, te odio.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y la suave risa de L se escucho, sentí sus pasos hasta los barriles y luego le gritó de Mello.

-Idiota!-gritó el rubio, seguramente a Matt.

-No pude evitarlo, había mucho polvo-respondió el pelirrojo justificándose.

-Está bien, ahora solo falta encontrar a los demás-dijo la voz calmada de L. Sentí el ruido de la nintendo de Matt que hacía al prenderse.

-Como quieran, yo me quedaré jugando, tengo una partida pendiente…-dijo.

Otro ruido se oyó, al lado mío, Shadow. Y era exactamente el mismo ruido de una nintendo.

L volvió a reírse y sentí sus pasos acercándose. Near y yo nos encogimos más, si era posible.

-Como vas a invitarme a jugar mientras estoy escondiéndome?!-se quejo Shadow mientras caminaba hacia el frente, sentí como sus pasos se alejaban y agradecí mentalmente a mi prima que se haya alejado de nosotros.

L no nos encontraría.

Sentí el sonido de un golpe e instantáneamente supe que Shadow había empujado a Matt, aunque parecía no haber sido demasiado rudo. La luz se apagó, lo supe por que todo se había vuelto más oscuro de lo que estaba antes.

-Eh? Debe haber un interruptor por aquí…-dijo L, prendió la luz y ahí fue cuando todas mis esperanzas se vinieron abajo.

Sentí los pasos de L y ya sabía que estaba a nuestro lado.

-Que es esto…?-preguntó, obviamente sabiendo que estábamos allí- Los encontré… a todos-dijo con una sonrisa.

Todos suspiramos pesadamente.

-Que mal…-dijo Matt de mala gana.

-TODO FUE TU CULPA-le gritó Mello señalándole con el dedo.

-Tranquilo Mello, no les pediré nada fuera de común… Ahora… volvamos a la oficina-dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa.

Todos los seguimos, cada uno pensando en la rara actitud del hombre.

Ya adentro nos sentamos en el sofá, esperando lo que sea que sea nuestro reto.

-Haber, haber, que les pediré-dijo analizando cada una de nuestras caras. Se sentó en su silla giradora y comenzó a dar vueltas.

Cuando paró, sonrió de nuevo, aún más grande.

-Mmm… Mello, quiero que admitas que Matt es tu verdadero amigo y que aprecias su amistad, luego quiero que se den un abrazo de hermanos-dijo.

-No agradeceré a este idiota-dijo Mello cruzándose de brazos.

-Debes hacerlo, perdiste-dijo L sonriendo.

Mello suspirando pesadamente se levanto y miro a Matt quien sonreía victorioso.

-Al fin será amable…-dijo sonriendo.

-Matt…-dijo Mello de mala gana- Eres mi mejor, único y verdadero amigo-dijo- Aprecio tu amistad-dijo y luego hizo una sonrisa falsa. Le dio un abrazo y palmeo su espalda.

-Listo-dijo Mello y se sentó a comer chocolate.

-Shadow-dijo llamando la atención de mi prima que estaba en una partida con Matt.

-Quiero que le des ventaja a Matt en la partida que están jugando-dijo sonriendo.

-Qué? NUNCA!-dijo negando.

-Sí! Gracias L!-dijo Matt sonriendo.

-No lo haré-contesto la chica-No puedo…

-Debes hacerlo…

La chica, con una mueca de sufrimiento, dejo que Matt le llevara ventaja y pauso el juego.

-Listo…-dijo suavemente. Matt celebro su victoria.

-Perfecto, ahora, ven Matt-dijo diciéndole que se acerqué. Matt se levanto y se acerco a L, este le susurró algo en el oído y Matt asintió sonrojado.

-ATAQUEEE-gritó mientras corría hacia el sillón donde estaba mi prima, se lanzo sobre ella mientras esta forcejeaba. Como pudo se acerco a su rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-L-listo-dijo el pelirrojo mientras se alejaba de mi prima, sus mejillas eran rojas como el color de su cabello.

-Por qué hiciste eso?!-preguntó Shadow una vez sentada bien.

-E-el me lo pidió-dijo Matt justificándose mientras señalaba a L.

-Debía besar en la mejilla a una señorita-dijo.

-La nintendo, es una señorita-dijo Shadow levantando su nintendo- Bésala Matt, bésala…

Matt hizo lo que pidió y beso su nintendo.

-Era una broma…-dijo Shadow entre dientes.

-Ok, ahora faltan ellos dos-dijo Mello señalándonos a ambos.

-Mmmm… Near, debes tener emociones por cinco minutos. Y Bree, debes abrazar y dar un beso en la mejilla, a una persona que no sea yo…

La primera persona que miré fue mi prima, pero su mirada asesina me aconsejo que no lo intentara, y entendí que para ella era como suficiente contacto por hoy. Luego pensé en los chicos. Mello probablemente me golpearía, Matt jugaba con su consola, ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor… así que torpemente me giré hacia Near y lo abracé de costado.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza mientras lo abrazaba y luego abrí los ojos para acercarme a su rostro para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Vi sus ojos sorprendidos y sus mejillas teñidas de rojo mientras le daba el beso. Me separé luego de hacer el reto y algo avergonzada me giré hacia L.

L nos miraba con una expresión curiosa, sonreía tiernamente mientras nos veía y por un momento su expresión me recordó a mi madre cuando era complacida con los vestidos que aceptaba ponerme, solo para hacerla feliz.

-Bien-dijo- Near, algo que quieras decir?-preguntó L con burla. Near, aun con tres minutos más para mostrar emociones se giró hacia mí.

-Te considero mi única amiga-dijo suavemente tomándome de la mano, haciendo un intento de sonrisa, que pareció más una mueca, pero aún así era válido. Luego se giró bruscamente a L con mirada de enojo.

-Es la primera vez que me miras así, pero al menos puedo ver una expresión en tu rostro-dijo L. Luego se escucharon los aplausos de Mello.

-Al menos hoy… hemos descubierto que Near si tiene sentimientos-dijo aún aplaudiendo.

Cuando salimos de la habitación, Shadow fue con Matt a jugar videojuegos y Mello los acompaño.

Yo salí con Near, cuando este me tomo de la mano, no estaba tan sonrojado como antes, pero aún así lo estaba.

-Feliz cumpleaños-dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla. Lo miré sorprendida por su acto pero luego le di una pequeña sonrisa. El chico oculto sus ojos llenos de vergüenza debajo de su flequillo y luego me arrastró por los pasillos- Vamos a jugar...

Near, mi primer y verdadero amigo…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno... hace mucho que no actualizo esta historia... NO ME MATEN! NO TENÍA INSPIRACIÓN! Así que les dejo este capítulo, se que Near salio un poco OC, por que actuó como un niño normal de 10 años. <strong>

**Quería aclarar que en el próximo capítulo ya habrán pasado años desde ahí, tendrán doce o trece. Y comenzara el caso Kira e.e**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por los follows, y favs. **

**Dejen Reviews!**

**Sayonara**


End file.
